El Duque Desnudo
by Elsy82
Summary: Adaptacion- ¿Que arias si al dormirte lo haces sola y al despertar te encuentras en tu cama a un desconocido y totalmente ¡"desnudo"? y lo peor dice que es un ¿Duque? Duque   Libertino
1. Chapter 1

**El Duque Desnudo Sally Mackenzie**

Aclaración

Hola chicas, he aquí que les traigo una historia romántica, que e adaptado a los personajes de Candy Candy, obra de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Aclaro ante todo que esta novela no es de mi autoria, pertenece a Sally Mackenzie, una gran escritora de romance, me encanto para Albert y Candy, espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario o critica dejenme mensajito, la adaptacion es solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna pretensión de plagio ni nada parecido, respeto totalmente la creación de su autora, gracias.

**Argumento**

LASORPRESA DE SU VIDA Sofisticada y escandalosa. De hecho, la señorita Sarah Hamilton (Candy White), una correcta joven de Filadelfia (Pony Hill), piensa que el comportamiento de la sociedad de Londres es completa mente vergonzoso ¿Cómo es posible que despierte de su inocente sueño y encuentre en la cama junto a ella a un hombre tan guapo ¡y totalmente desnudo! Los risueños mirones de pie en la puerta no resultan de ninguna ayuda... y seguramente este loco enamoradizo no puede ser un duque, como él afirma. Está comprometida... ¡aunque ni por asomo piensa casarse con él!

EL MOMENTO MAS DULCE DE LA SUYA James (Albert), el duque de Alvord (Andrew), está encantado con su inesperada compañera de cama (y para nada temeroso ante la furia que le enciende las mejillas). Es verdad que las circunstancias y el lugar de su primer encuentro son muy inusuales, pero la briosa norteamericana que está golpeándole con una almo hada es una belleza incomparable. Si Sarah (Candy) tan sólo escuchara la explicación perfectamente razonable que él puede darle, James (Albert) está seguro de que podría capturar su corazón...para siempre.


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

El diablo aún dormía.

Candy White se apretujó más contra la ventanilla de la diligencia. El granjero que estaba sentado a su lado gru ñó y cambió el punto de apoyo de su considerable peso para apoderarse del pequeño espacio que la joven había dejado en tre ellos. El movimiento envió hacia ella otra ráfaga de fétido olor a pescado y sudor rancio.

Lanzó una mirada al hombre que se encontraba senta do frente a ella. Aun dormido, el rostro, alargado, moreno palido y de nariz romana, parecía arrogante. Se estremeció al recordar sus gélidos ojos oscuros, los había visto al subir a la diligencia en Londres. Era parecido a la representación de Satanás en el ejemplar que tenía su padre de _El__Paraíso__perdido._Éste, con toda seguridad, era el primer espécimen de todos los que se encontraría en la «flor y nata» británica: un perezoso, inútil, borracho, engreído, mujeriego y degenerado producto de años de endogamia.

Tragó saliva. Por Dios, su tío era conde. ¿Y si fuera tan frío como este tipo?

Dando bandazos el coche dobló una esquina y entró traqueteando al patio de una posada. Candy rebotó contra uno de los anchos muslos de su vecino y casi se partió el codo con tra el panel de madera de la ventanilla.

¡A y! - Apretó los labios, pero ya era demasiado tarde. Había despertado al demonio.

La frialdad de sus ojos oscuros se encendió en un destello de enojo. Su mirada dura se deslizó sobre ella, desde el mechón de cabello dorado rojizo que caía sobre su frente hasta su poco ele gante y soso vestido. Torció el labio superior en una sonrisa despectiva. La muchacha sintió ganas de desaparecer dentro del asiento. Incluso el grueso granjero contuvo el aliento.

Afortunadamente, justo en ese momento se abrió la puerta del coche.

— ¡Llegamos al _Green__Man_—gritó el cochero—. Será mejor que bajéis a estirar las piernas.

El hombre lanzó una última mirada a Candy, se enco gió de hombros y se dio la vuelta empujando al cochero para pasar. El compañero de asiento de Candy exhaló un suspiro que se sumó al de ella. Observaron al tipo pavonearse atrave sando el patio para luego desaparecer en el interior de la casa.

—Gracias a Dios —farfulló el granjero mientras su vo luminoso cuerpo atravesaba trabajosamente la puerta del coche.

Candy avanzó poco a poco a lo largo del banco para des cender también. Había estado sentada, todo el trayecto desde Liverpool y tenía la sensación de que nunca más iba a poder enderezar las caderas y las rodillas. Tomó complacida la mano que le ofrecía el cochero. Al poner los pies sobre los adoquines se tambaleó.

—¿ Se siente bien, señorita?

Los ojos castaños del cochero la miraban desde debajo de unas pobladas y encanecidas cejas con una cálida expresión de preocupación.

—Sí, gracias. Estoy bien.

Soltó la mano del hombre y rebuscó en su bolso, del que sacó dos monedas que no tardaron en desaparecer entre los dedos carnosos y fuertes del cochero.

—¿Van a venir a recogerla? —preguntó él, guardán dose el dinero en un bolsillo.

Candy bajó los ojos, jugueteando con el bolso.

—Tengo parientes cerca.

—Bien. —Se llevó la mano al ala del sombrero—. En tonces buenas noches, señorita. —Se inclinó hacia ella y en voz baja le dijo— Si yo fuera usted me mantendría lejos de ese tipo que viajaba con ustedes, del encopetado ése.

Candy asintió.

—Es exactamente lo que pensaba hacer.

—El gordo apesta a pescado. Pero el encopetado...—El hombre meneó la cabeza—. Ése apesta a...

—A maldad. Completamente de acuerdo. Realmente espero no volver a verle.

Candy sonrió al cochero y se dirigió hacia la posada. La casa se veía sólida y acogedora. De sus ventanas salía luz y ruido. Oyó el tintineo de jarros y cubiertos mezclado con la risa ronca de los hombres en el salón.

Un aroma a cerveza y carne asada le salió al encuentro, pero su estómago se resistió. Estaba demasiado cansada para comer. Lo único que deseaba era un cuarto con una cama.

El posadero se echó hacia atrás el pelo grasiento mien tras ella se acercaba a la recepción. Al examinar el vestido arrugado y el sombrero aplastado de la joven, el hombre frunció los labios. Su aspecto no podría haber sido más agrio ni aunque hubiera masticado un barril de limones.

Candy suspiró y enderezó los hombros.

—Necesito una habitación para pasar la noche, por favor.

—No tengo.

—¡Tiene que tener algo! —Tragó saliva y respiró pro fundamente. No podía presentarse en casa de su tío en medio de la noche, exhausta y sucia—. Me iré por la mañana. Voy a visitar a mi tío, el conde de Brown.

El hombre lanzó un bufido.

—Conque el conde es tu tío, ¿eh? Pues el mío es el Príncipe Regente. Vamos, muchacha. Sé a qué te dedicas, así que ve a ejercer tu oficio a otra parte.

Candy parpadeó.

No puede usted pensar que soy... dijo con una voz chillona. Volvió a tragar saliva e intento de nuevo terminar la frase—. Que soy...

No, no podía decir la palabra.

El posadero sí que pudo.

—Una ramera, una mujer de la vida, una fulana. —Son rió con desprecio—. Te agradecería que te marcharas de mi posada.

En el preciso momento en que acababa de escupir estas últimas palabras, entró al vestíbulo un hombre alto, de cabe llo rojizo.

Inmediatamente el hombre de la recepción hizo una reverencia.

—¿ Sí, milord ? ¿ Necesita algo ?

—Me parece que quien necesita un poco de amabilidad eres tú, Jake —dijo el recién llegado, arrastrando ligeramen te las palabras. Apenas miró al posadero; dirigió toda su aten ción hacia Candy—. No arrojarías a esta pobre dama en apuros hacia la oscuridad de la noche, ¿verdad, amigo?

—¿La conoce, milord?

El posadero lanzó una mirada preocupada en dirección a Candy, quien sonrió ligeramente. Ella sin duda no conocía a su potencial salvador.

—Pues no nos hemos presentado, pero yo estaba es perándola

Se acercó, apoyando una mano contra la pared. Candy olió su aliento en sus palabras. Este caballero Rubio con destellos rojos había bebido sin duda alguna que otra botella de brandy.

Debería haber sentido miedo, pero había en él algo ex trañamente familiar.

Estudió sus ojos color azules con vivos verdes, ligera mente nublados, y su sonrisa torcida.

Quizás le recordaba a los fervorosos jóvenes que solían reunirse en el estudio de su padre a discutir sobre política mientras bebían jarras de pon che de ron.

Vamos -dijo el-. Su cuarto queda por aquí. Tambaleándose hacia las escaleras se aferró a la barandilla.

Debía de haberla confundido con otra viajera. La joven lo siguió mientras él subía los angostos peldaños dando tras piés, para luego avanzar por el corredor haciendo eses. Su conciencia le instaba a hablar, pero su cuerpo exhausto man daba callar a su conciencia. No podía dar un paso más esa no che. Seguramente la mujer a quien esperaba su escolta peli rrojo no llegaría esa noche. Y si llegara, lo entendería. Cualquier mujer estaría dispuesta a compartir su habitación en una situación así.

El hombre por fin encontró el cuarto que estaba buscan do. Abrió la puerta y dio un paso al lado para dejar pasar a Candy. Se detuvo en el umbral. Había un punto que debía aclarar.

—Éste no es su cuarto, ¿verdad, señor?

Él apoyó uno de sus anchos hombros contra la jamba de la puerta y sonrió abiertamente. Era imposible no respon der al brillo de sus ojos (aunque fuera producto del alcohol) y al profundo hoyuelo que se formaba en su mejilla derecha. Candy le devolvió la sonrisa. Se inclinó hacia ella.

—¡Oh no!, mi cuarto está al fondo del corredor.

—¡Ah! —Candy intentó no ahogarse con los vapores del brandy que la envolvían—. Pues, siendo así, se lo agradez co. —Entró a la habitación. El hombre permaneció junto a la jamba. No podía cerrar la puerta sin darle en los dedos. Lo miró sin saber qué hacer—. Realmente aprecio su ayuda.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Agua —dijo—. Apuesto a que también apreciaría que consiguiera agua para que pueda lavarse.

—Gracias, sería estupendo. —Quitarse de encima el polvo del viaje parecía una bendición casi tan grande como dormir—. Pero no quiero ser una molestia.

—Ninguna molestia. —El hoyuelo se hizo más pro fundo—. Albert también me lo agradecerá. Haré enviar agua inmediatamente.

—¿Quién es Albert? preguntó ella, pero su nuevo amigo ya había desaparecido escaleras abajo.

Candy se encogió de hombro» y cerró la puerta. Quién era el misterioso Albert era un enigma que resolvería por la ma ñana, cuando su pobre cerebro estuviera a la altura de esa tarea.

Enseguida apareció una jovencita con una gran jarra y una toalla. Candy esperó a que saliera y se quitó toda la ropa. El fuego le entibiaba la piel mientras se lavaba para quitarse la sal marina del cuerpo y del cabello. Cuando estaba secándose con la toalla observó la ropa que acababa de quitarse. La había usado durante tres largos días y no soportaría volver a ponér sela. Sacudió enérgicamente cada una de las prendas y las col gó para que se airearan. Con suerte al llegar la mañana estarían en un estado aceptable. No deseaba apestar a mar cuando conociera a su tío.

Tenía un nudo en el estómago. ¿Por qué su padre ha bía insistido en que viniera a Inglaterra? Había perdido la cuenta de las veces que le había oído denostar a la aristocracia, refiriéndose a ella con frases como «una sentina de idiotas» y «la infección mortal de Inglaterra». Sin embargo, en su lecho de muerte él había insistido en que fuera a casa de su herma no el conde.

—Ve a casa, Candy —había susurrado con un hilo de voz—. A Inglaterra. —Entre jadeos había intentado incorporarse—. Prométemelo.

Candy se tragó las lágrimas que se agolparon de repen te. Nunca olvidaría la sonrisa de su padre ante su promesa. Momentos más tarde, cuando hubo exhalado su último suspi ro, realmente parecía haber hallado la paz.

Suspiró, pasando el peine a través de la mata de cabello mojado. Si tan sólo esa promesa también le hubiera dado paz a ella... Las hermanas Hill no habían dejado de acosarla para que cambiara de idea desde el momento en que les había dicho que se marchaba hasta que hubo subido a bordo del _Mauritania_rumbo a Inglaterra.

¿Cómo pudo George pedirle que viajaras tan lejos? —había dicho por enésima vez Pony, la hermana baja y ro busta, mientras Candy cerraba por última vez la puerta de la casa de su padre.

—Era la fiebre que hablaba por él —había dicho María, la hermana alta y flaca, dando palmaditas en la mano de Candy—. Aún no es demasiado tarde para cambiar de opinión, querida. Simplemente mandamos a avisar al puerto.

Pony asintió tan vivamente que sus tirabuzones grises le rebotaron sobre las orejas.

-Tu padre está muerto, Candy. Ahora necesitas hacer lo que sea mejor para ti.

—¿Qué sucederá si vas a Inglaterra y el conde te recha za? Estarás sola, a merced de todos esos hombres inescrupulosos

María se estremeció, estrujándose las manos con tan tal fuerza que los nudillos se le pusieron blancos.

—Es verdad, Candy. —Los regordetes dedos de Pony se hundieron en el brazo de Candy—. Has tenido una vida muy tranquila en Lakewood. ¡No tienes ni idea de dónde vas! Vaya, apenas si has hablado con hombres de aquí, y los hom bres americanos son realmente muy diferentes de aquellos ingleses pervertidos. Tan diferentes como los gatos domésti cos de los leones devoradores de hombres.

—Devoradores de mujeres —susurró María.

—Totalmente cierto. Esos duques, condes y qué sé yo qué más, ésos se creen que las mujeres están ahí para tomar las y luego descartarlas.

Candy sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar ese recuerdo perturbador. Era demasiado tarde para lamentos. Ya estaba aquí. Esperaba que su tío la recibiera bien. Si no era así... No, no pensaría en eso. No permitiría que la preocupación le arruinara la primera oportunidad que tenía en meses de dormir en una cama de verdad en tierra firme. Sin importar qué sucediera con el conde, no pensaba volver a cruzar el Atlántico.

Haciéndose esa promesa, apagó de un soplido las velas y se metió en la cama.

William Albert, Duque de Andrew, apartó la vista del fuego cuando el Mayor Alister Cromwell entró en el salón pri vado dejando la puerta entreabierta.

—Me parece haber visto al malvado de tu primo Niell en el salón, Albert —dijo Alister, pasándose las anchas palmas por el oscuro cabello rizado—. Debe haber vuelto a aparecer en escena. Dios, ¡cómo me gustaría hundirle en la cara esa larga nariz puntiaguda!

—¿Niell está aquí? —Albert levantó una ceja—. Me pregunto qué diablos pretende dejándose ver por aquí.

—Diablo le queda bien. —Alister se acercó al fuego, junto a Albert—. Cada vez que le miro espero ver cuernos y un tridente. Realmente deberías hacer algo con ese tipo.

Tras servirle un vaso de brandy a Alister, Albert estiró los pies enfundados en sus botas en dirección al hogar y ob servó el resplandor del fuego a través de la copa.

—¿Qué sugieres? En Inglaterra el asesinato, aun jus tificado, por lo general no tiene la aprobación de la sociedad.

—Llámalo exterminio. —Alister bebió un sorbo de brandy—. Estarías librando al país de una alimaña.

—Desearía que todos pensaran como tú. —Había amargura en la voz de Albert—. Nadie creerá que Niell re presenta una amenaza para mi vida hasta que deje mi cadáver en un umbral de Bow Street.

—No puedo creer que sea para tanto.

—Pues créelo. —Albert empezó a contar con los dedos las evidencias—. La cincha de mi caballo se afloja de repente y caigo al saltar. ¿Incompetencia de un mozo de cuadra? El hombre jura que la cincha estaba ajustada la última vez que revisó al caballo y, sinceramente, yo le creo. De la torre de Andrew se suelta una piedra y me salvo por un pelo de que me caiga encima. El lugar tiene cientos de años. La argamasa no dura para siempre. Me empujan en una calle de Londres y casi caigo delante de un carruaje que se aproximaba. Un desafortunado accidente. ¿No sabes acaso que las aceras están realmente atestadas ?

Albert apuró un gran trago de brandy.

—Demasiados accidentes, en mi opinión —dijo Alister.

—Exacto.

—¿ Y nadie ve la mano de Niell en ellos?

—Niell nunca está cerca. Nada lo señala como el vi llano, He hecho las averiguaciones que he podido, pero nadie pudo vincularlo con ninguno de mis «accidentes». Hay gente en Londres que cree que yo debería estar en Bedlam. La última vez que intenté contratar a alguien de Bow Street para que me ayudara a investigar el asunto, se me recordó que la guerra había terminado y que debería relajarme y acostum brarme a la vida civil.

—¡Maldita sea!

—¡Eso mismo digo yo! —Albert se reclinó en su silla—. De modo que, ahora que has visto a Niell rondando por aquí, confieso que estoy más dispuesto a aceptar la idea de Anthony de pasar la noche en el _Green__Man._He llegado a la conclusión de que viajar de noche no es bueno para mi salud, puesle da a Niell demasiadas tentadoras oportunidades de enviarme al Más Allá.

Albert cambió de posición en la silla para mirar directa mente a Alister.

—Hablando de Anthony, supongo que no le has visto en la sala, ¿verdad?

—No.

—Qué lástima. Está demasiado borracho para dejarle solo.

—¿Quién está demasiado bo.. .borracho?

Albert se volvió para mirar al hombre castaño que se reía por lo bajo en la entrada.

—Ah, Anthony. Estábamos preguntándonos dónde te habías metido. Entra, si es que no necesitas la jamba de la puerta para mantenerte en pie.

—Por supuesto que no, Albert. —Anthony cruzó la habitación con cuidado y se dejó caer en una silla—. ¿Habéis esta do hablando de la sensual Eliza en mi ausencia?

—Te agradecería que no usaras la palabra «sensual» para referirte a mi futura esposa —dijo Albert.

—Pues ahí tienes razón. Eliza es casi tan sensual como una ciruela congelada.

—Anthony...

Las cejas de Albert se juntaron en una mueca severa mientras comenzaba a ponerse de pie. Alister le apoyó una mano sobre el brazo.

—Detesto decirlo, Albert, pero esta vez Anthony tiene razón. Por el amor de Dios, hombre, ¿por qué piensas que los bromistas la llaman la Reina de Mármol? Tiene la frialdad de una roca.

En un gesto de borracho Anthony palmeó a Albert en el hombro.

—Escucha a Alister, Albert. Él es inteligente. Héroe de guerra, como tú. Si él te dice que no te acerques a Eliza, hazle caso. Ni que fuera la única mujer que va a aceptarte. Todas las muchachas solteras, y la mitad de las casadas, apro vecharían la oportunidad de convertirse en la próxima Du quesa de Andrew.

—Lo dudo. —Albert alzó la mano mientras Anthony y Alister empezaban a manifestar su desacuerdo—. No, ya co nozco a todas las muchachas que están en el mercado matri monial. Dios, han estado asediándome desde que murió mi padre. Estoy harto. Eliza servirá. Ya hace algunos años que está en edad de casarse, no es una jovencita en su primera temporada social. Es la hija de un duque, así que sabrá mane jar mi casa. —Miró directamente a Anthony—. Y estoy seguro de que es perfectamente capaz de cumplir con sus demás de beres de esposa.

—Bueno, es una mujer, te concedo eso, por lo cual debe ser capaz de darte un heredero —dijo Anthony—, pero ¿acaso no quieres disfrutar el proceso?

Albert sintió que le ardía la cara.

—Estoy seguro de que Eliza y yo podemos llevar nos bastante bien.

—Pero... ¿por qué tanta prisa? — preguntó Alister—. ¡Maldición, amigo, sólo tienes veintiocho! Yo tengo treinta y no estoy luchando por conseguir a alguien para casarme. —Se inclinó hacia Albert —. Sobreviviste a la guerra. ¿Por qué ahora tanta prisa en tener un heredero?

—Acabamos de hablar acerca del motivo de mis prisas, Alister: el ambicioso de mi primo Niell. Está algo ansioso por convertirse en el próximo duque de Andrew.

Más tarde Albert depositó a sus amigos borrachos en sus respectivos aposentos y se dirigió hacia el suyo. Lamenta blemente, aún estaba demasiado sobrio. No había medida de brandy que pudiera ahogar los pensamientos que se agitaban en su mente.

La habitación estaba oscura; la única luz provenía del rescoldo de la chimenea. Se quitó de un tirón las botas y las medías y con un movimiento de los hombros dejó caer la camisa al suelo. No estaba exactamente ansioso por pedirle al duque de Leegan la mano de su hija. No porque éste fuera a sor prenderse o disgustarse. El hombre le había dado suficientes indicios la última vez que se habían encontrado en White's. Albert confiaba en que su proposición sería aceptada.

Dejó caer los pantalones y los calzoncillos. El matri monio con Eliza no sería la tragedia que Alister y Anthony creían parecer (nunca había esperado encontrar el amor en Almack's). En algún momento tenía que casarse. Eliza serviría. Sólo esperaba que Niell reconociera su derrota una vez, que el nudo estuviera atado.

Desnudo, caminó sin hacer ruido hasta el lavabo. El agua estaba tibia, pero en la Península se había desacostumbrado a las comodidades. Cerró los ojos, imaginando a Eliza Leegan. Pelirroja, ojos azules... ¿O eran verdes? ¿O cas taños? No estaba seguro. Menuda. Le llegaba a la mitad del pecho. Tenía una encantadora vista de su peinado cuando bai laban el vals. Sus labios... bueno, no decía demasiadas cosas interesantes. No terminaba de decidirse a probar su sabor.

Se secó la cara con una toalla. No quería casarse con Eliza. Hubiera preferido casarse con una chica que le gustara, pero aún no había encontrado una ni esperaba en contrarla pronto. Se frotó los ojos con la parte inferior de las palmas. Dios, se sentía atrapado. Indudablemente, se le estaba acabando el tiempo. La rueda de ese carruaje con el que Niell había intentado acabar con su vida no le había partido el cráneo de milagro.

—humm.

Albert se volvió. ¡Maldición! Había alguien más en la habitación. ¿Cómo podía haber sido tan terriblemente descui dado? No había esperado encontrar problemas en el _Green__Man,_lo cual por supuesto lo convertía en el lugar perfecto para tenderle una trampa. Se abalanzó para agarrar el atizador de hierro que estaba junto al fuego y vio la ropa sucia ex tendida allí. Se detuvo. Medias, una combinación, un vestido. ¿Ropa de mujer? Ahora entendía la risa disimulada de Anthony. Había metido una fulana en su habitación.

Dejó el atizador junto al fuego y cautelosamente se acercó a la cama. La muchacha estaba dormida, cubierta hasta la barbilla con una frazada. Albert encendió una vela. Farfulló algo y se movió, la frazada se deslizó levemente dejando al descubierto su cuello y hombros.

Era hermosa. Tenía el largo cabello suelto, desparra mado sobre la almohada como un lazo color de oro. Sus fac ciones eran tan finas como toscas sus ropas. Albert observó sus pómulos altos, las pestañas largas y la elegancia de su cue llo. A la tenue luz de las velas parecía joven e inocente.

—Vamos, cariño, es hora de levantarse.

Le tocó el hombro. Su piel era suave y cálida. Recorrió con la vista la línea de las clavículas hasta la depresión en la base del cuello. Se imaginó recorriendo esa línea con los labios.

Imperaba que la muchacha no despertara ahora. Aun que; sin duda era una fulana podría sobresaltarse por la incon fundible evidencia de su interés en ella. Allí de pie, desnudo, no tenía modo de ocultar su admiración.

La joven movió nerviosamente un hombro y se hun dió más en las almohadas. ¿Quién era? ¿Era posible que Anthony la hubiera traído desde Londres? No lo creía, pero obvia mente era un desperdicio que una muchacha así estuviera en una posada remota como el _Green__Man._Parecía lo suficientemente fina como para ser la amante de un hombre rico. ¿Y qué talsu propia amante? Lo pensó y se sorprendió al darse cuenta de que la idea le resultaba tentadora.

Lo decidiría por la mañana. Estaba claro que la chica estaba exhausta. Nunca lo había pensado, pero suponía que las prostitutas no dormían demasiado. Tenían que trabajar sobre sus pies durante el día y sobre sus espaldas por la noche. La dejaría dormir y vería que ocurría al día siguiente.

Se metió en la cama por el otro lado. Podía sentir el calor del cuerpo de esa mujer y oír el ritmo acompasado de su respiración. Sonrió mientras cerraba los ojos y trataba de hallar una posición cómoda. Sí que esperaba con ansias el nuevo día.

Lo primero que Albert percibió fue el dulce perfume, delicado, limpio, femenino. Respiró más profundamente y sintió un suave peso sobre el pecho. Y una deliciosa tibieza a lo largo del costado. Y algo redondo y suave contra la parte superior del brazo. La tibieza se acurrucó más cerca y una leve exhalación le hizo cosquillas en el cuello.

La muchacha. Aún estaba en la cama con él. Tragó sali va, intentando controlar el flujo de sangre que corría por su cabeza y por cierta parte de su anatomía. «No saltes sobre ella como una fiera hambrienta», se dijo a sí mismo. Disfruta el momento.

Abrió lentamente los ojos. La colcha se había deslizado hasta su cintura durante la noche. Sobre su pecho descansaba el brazo esbelto de la joven. Siguió la delicada curva de su mu ñeca y su antebrazo, el ángulo tierno del codo. Una cortina de largo cabello rubio le ocultaba el rostro y el pequeño pecho que él sentía descansando contra su costado y brazo. También quería verlos. Deseaba verla entera.

Cuidadosamente levantó la mano que le quedaba libre (no quería despertarla justo ahora) y le tocó el cabello. Era suave, salpicado de algunas hebras rojizas. Enredó los dedos en los sedosos mechones, levantándolos para poder observar la cara de la muchacha. Tenía la piel de color melocotón, tenía pecas. La nariz era respingona y los labios un tanto finos. Quizás cuando abriera los ojos (y la boca) se rompiera el encanto, pero por ahora parecía la prince sa de un cuento de hadas. Era sin duda la prostituta más her mosa que había visto en su vida.

Dejó vagar sus ojos hacia el peso suave y cálido que des cansaba sobre su brazo, y cuya punta ligeramente más oscura sobresalía contra el costado del cuerpo de él. Una exquisitez.

No tenía ni idea de dónde había hallado Anthony a esta joven, pero en ese momento no le importaba. Tenía asuntos mucho más interesantes en que ocupar su mente.

Sonrió mientras le apoyaba los labios sobre la boca.

Candy estaba inmersa en el sueño más asombroso que hubiera tenido jamás. Estaba en una gran cama mullida y de algún modo su abrigado camisón de franela había desapareci do. Pero no sentía frío. Más bien tenía calor. Mucho calor. Había algo grande y caliente a su lado. Se apretaba contra ello. La sensación era pecaminosamente maravillosa. Aspiró un tibio perfume a brandy y lino.

Sintió una deliciosa presión sobre los labios. Firme y suave a un tiempo. Aterciopelada. Seductora. Su boca se mo vió para explorar la nueva sensación y fue recompensada con un calor húmedo.

«Despierta», dijo una voz suave. Algo tan bueno no podía estar bien.

Candy acalló la voz.

Oyó un extraño y breve gemido y la presión abandonó mis labios. Gimió, deseando que regresara y así fue, pero esta vez, sobre su cuello, justo detrás de la oreja. Alzó la barbilla para darle más espacio a la deliciosa presión. Ésta bajó por su cuello con pequeños mordiscos y lengüetadas, deteniéndose justo antes de llegar a sus pechos anhelantes.

Algo cálido y fuerte le masajeó la parte posterior del cuello, deslizándose por la espalda hasta sus caderas, esquivando las zonas que más ardían por ser tocadas. Estaba en lla mas. Se retorció, jadeando.

—Dios, qué linda eres, cielo.

Una voz de hombre.

Abrió de golpe los ojos y éstos se encontraron con otros, cálidos y de color azul, y con unos cabellos dorados y unos labios que parecían esculpidos... y que en ese momento se disponían a saborear la punta de uno de sus pechos.

Lanzó un alarido y de un empujón apartó un pecho masculino completamente desnudo. Volvió a gritar, apartan do las manos como si se hubiera quemado.

—Qué demo...

El hombre se incorporó con el ceño fruncido. Candy aprovecho la oportunidad para coger su almohada y lanzarla hacia él.

—¡Fuera de aquí, pedazo de... de... libertino!

—¿Libertino?

Agachó la cabeza. Candy se volvió hacia él otra vez y le golpeó con fuerza en una oreja.

Eso es lo que dije. Fuera de mi cama. Salga de mi ha bitación o grito.

—Ya estás gritando, cariño.

—Pues gritaré más fuerte.

Se incorporó, sosteniendo la almohada en alto con am bas manos, lista para derribarle al suelo si no salía de la cama por propia voluntad.

Los ojos de él asumieron una extraña expresión absor ta. No la miraba a la cara. La muchacha siguió sus ojos para ver qué los atraía así.

—¡ Ah! —Ella bajó inmediatamente la almohada para cubrirse el pecho.

Fue en ese momento cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y otra mujer lanzó un grito.

—¡Albert!

—Maldición —farfulló el hombre—. Tía Elroy. ¿Qué demonios hace ella aquí?


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas, he aquí que les traigo una historia romántica, que e adaptado a los personajes de Candy Candy, obra de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Aclaro ante todo que esta novela no es de mi autoria, pertenece a Sally Mackenzie, una gran escritora de romance, me encanto para Albert y Candy, espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario o critica dejenme mensajito, la adaptacion es solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna pretensión de plagio ni nada parecido, respeto totalmente la creación de su autora, gracias.

**Capítulo 2**

Candy contemplaba horrorizada la multitud de rostros en la puerta.

El desagradable posadero la miraba con gesto de des precio y a la vez se restregaba las manos. Un par de lacayos reían con disimulo. El caballero borracho de la noche anterior intentaba sin éxito sofocar la risa. También lo presenciaron dos ancianas damas, una alta y la otra baja, de rostros arruga dos y ojos perspicaces e inquisitivos enmarcados por sombreros la moda.

—Albert—volvió a decir la más alta, esta vez sin gritar.

Ella y su dama de compañía tenían los ojos fijos en la almohada de Candy, que era todo cuanto la separaba de la exposición total. La joven se ruborizó y deslizándose hacia abajo se metió en la cama, cubriéndose hasta la barbilla con la delgadamanta.

—Tía, qué alegría verte. Disculpa que no me levante.

Albert podía sentir un rubor caliente cubriéndole la cara. No le sorprendería que el rojo hubiera cubierto todo su cuerpo, incluyendo esa parte rebelde que estaba formando una indecorosa elevación en la delgada manta. Cambió de posición.

—Albert…

**Su tía parecía haberse quedado sin palabras**.

Él sonrió ligeramente mientras examinaba a la gente de pie en su puerta. La_dy _Elroy Andrew, la hermana mayor de su padre, alta y de rasgos angulosos, con más de setenta años en su haber, le miraba fijamente, cubierta de un rubor que emulaba el suyo. Detrás de ella, su habitual dama de compañía, _Lady __Sara _Smyth. En la mitad de su sexta década, era pequeña y de aspecto delicado. Una engaño sa ilusión. Bastaba que el menor chisme se atravesara en su camino para que fuera a la caza de los detalles como un hurón tras una ratonera.

Ahora sus perspicaces ojos castaños se mo vían rápidamente de un lado a otro de la habitación, prestan do minuciosa atención a todo (las ropas de la muchacha junto al fuego, los pantalones de él en el suelo).

Finalmente se posa ron sobre la joven. Albert juraría haber visto la nariz del hurón moverse nerviosamente. La muchacha se arrastró aún más abajo, cubriéndose con las mantas.

Anthony por fin había conseguido dominar la risa. Aho ra su cabeza sobresalía por encima de la de la tía Elroy. Abría y cerraba la boca como un pez fuera del agua, pero sin produ cir sonido alguno. Hacía con la mano el gesto de cortarse la garganta. Albert no estaba seguro de qué estaba tratando de decir, pero no le parecía mala idea cortarle la cabeza a alguien, preferentemente a Anthony.

—Anthony, ten la amabilidad de llevar abajo a tía Elroy y a _lady __Sara_. Y cierra la puerta al salir.

—Albert...

—Sí, tía. Enseguida bajo. Ahora, por favor, bajad con Anthony.

Albert suspiró aliviado cuando la puerta finalmente se cerró. Se volvió hacia la muchacha. Ésta aún apretaba las mantas contra el pecho, mirándole cautelosamente. Sin duda era una prostituta muy extraña.

—Por favor, no grites de nuevo —dijo él—. Mis po bres oídos ya han sufrido demasiado.

—Entonces no haga nada para hacerme gritar. —La mirada de la joven se desvió un momento hacia el pecho de él y enseguida volvió apresuradamente hacia su cara—. ¿Lleva usted algo de ropa encima?

_El_dibujó una amplia sonrisa.

—No, ¿y tú?

Toda la piel que él podía ver tomó un tono tan rojo. Sintió deseos de ver si el rubor se ex tendía tan lejos, como el suyo, pero no había tiempo. Tía Elroy no esperaría pacientemente. Si él no bajaba rápido, volvería a subir para arrastrarle fuera de la cama, vestido o no.

Frunció ligeramente el ceño. Ahora que no tenía una almohada atacando sus orejas podía concentrarse en la voz de la muchacha. Era muy agradable, suave y educada. Induda blemente no parecía una prostituta del lugar, ni siquiera una aventurera londinense más cotizada.

—Pareces norteamericana.

—Soy norteamericana. —La muchacha se cuidaba mucho de mirarle sólo la cara. Para ser una prostituta estaba sorprendentemente turbada por el pecho masculino desnu do - . De Pony Hill.

—Es un largo camino para venir a conocer el _Green__Man,_cariño. Estamos bastante orgullosos del lugar, pero estaba realmente sorprendido de que su fama se haya extendido a través del Atlántico.

—No vine hasta aquí para hospedarme en el _Green__Man_—dijo ella bruscamente—, y no puedo decir que esté demasiado impresionada por una posada cuyas puertas no tie nen cerrojos.

Albert rió entre dientes.

—Es verdad, entonces si no viniste a disfrutar de la dudosa hospitalidad del _Green__Man,_¿por qué estás aquí?

-Para ver a mi tío. La diligencia llegó demasiado tarde como para ir directamente a su casa anoche.

Albert creía conocer muy bien a toda la gente de la zona, pero no había oído de un aldeano que tuviera una sobrina norteamericana.

— ¿Tu tío? ¿Quiénes tu tío?

—El conde de Brown.

Albert sintió que la sorpresa le hacía quedar boquiabierto.

— ¿Brown es tu tío?

—Sí.

Albert juraría haber visto centellear ardientes chispas doradas en los ojos esmeraldas de la joven.

—Mi nombre es Candy White y mi padre era el hermano menor del conde.

—George. Claro, él se fue a América. —Albert asintió con la cabeza—. De modo que está usted aquí para ver al con de de Brown

Sonrió. Luego la sonrisa se hizo más amplia. Finalmen te se desplomó sobre la almohada y comenzó a aullar de risa.

—Ay, Dios —jadeó—. ¡El conde de Brown! ¡No puedo creerlo!

Candy asió con más fuerza la manta contra su pecho mientras miraba fijamente al hombre muerto de risa sobre la cama. Esa mañana no podía ser más extraña. ¿Estaría loco? Desnuda o vestida tendría que haberse puesto en manos de las mujeres mientras aún podía.

—No le veo la gracia.

—No, es que no la tiene. —El hombre se incorporó y dibujó una amplia sonrisa—. En realidad yo debería estar llo rando en vez de reír. Pero no estoy exactamente descontento. Este inusual incidente puede convertirse en lo mejor que me ha pasado en mucho tiempo.

Candy trataba de mirarle sólo la cara. Habría ayudado que él mostrara la menor turbación por estar desnudo, pero ahora que las ancianas se habían marchado parecía bastante cómodo en su propia piel. Una piel muy agradable, por cierto.

La manta se había deslizado hasta sus caderas, revelando una lino capa de vellos dorados, apenas más claros que el cabello. Sintió el impulso de recorrer con sus dedos la línea que bajaba desde las clavículas hasta el _ombligo, _pasando por el pecho y los músculos del vientre plano. Se ruborizó, alzando la vista para encontrarse con los ojos de él que la observaban.

—Cariño, con mucho gusto la dejaría hacer lo que sea que esté pensando, pero si no me visto y bajo pronto, tía Elroy volverá a invadir la habitación para ayudarme.

—_No_tengo la menor idea de qué está usted hablando.

— ¿No? Pues quizás es sólo mi mente sucia que está imaginando todas las cosas deliciosas que podríamos estar ha ciendo si yo no tuviese que bajar... y si usted no fuera una dama, por supuesto.

Se volvió para sacar las piernas de la cama. Antes de sumergirse bajo las mantas, Candy admiró los músculos marcados en la ancha espalda. Le _oyó_reír y moverse por la habitación.

—No hay moros en la costa —dijo él—. Estaré en la puerta cuando usted esté lista.

Al oír el clic del pestillo, ella se destapó la cabeza y res piró profundamente. Bueno, al menos ahora sabía quién era el misterioso Albert.

Es decir, ya sabía qué aspecto tenía. La cubrió un ardiente rubor. Había visto qué aspecto tenía gran parte de su cuerpo.

Aun así, no sabía su apellido. ¿Cómo iba a llamarle? Albert no. Jamás se había dirigido a un hombre por su nombre de pila, Pero tampoco había dormido nunca antes con un hombre desnudo. ¡Desnuda y con un hombre desnudo! Un poco más de calor en su rostro haría arder en llamas la cama. Se levantó y corrió hacia la chimenea para recuperar sus ropas.

Si tenía que hallar un hombre en su cama, sin duda había dado con un excelente espécimen. Sabía que las hermanas Johnson le dirían que no debería notar esas cosas, pero tampoco estaba ciega y sólo una mujer que lo estuviera no hubiese **hallado maravilloso ****a ****este ****hombre ****de ****cabello ****rubio ****claro**,** hombros anchos y ojos color azul. ¡Y su voz!** le hacía pen sar en la miel tibia. Dulce, profunda, mágica. Sin duda la ha bía hechizado.

Se puso el vestido y sacó un peine de su bolso. Miró su cabello en el espejo. Debería haberlo trenzado la noche ante rior, pero entonces no se hubiera secado. Pues ahora tenía su merecido. Lo tenía hecho una maraña, una maraña dorada. Empe zó a tirar para que el peine atravesara los mechones enredados mientras recordaba cómo se habían lamentado las hermanas Johnson a causa de lo desafortunado del tono de su cabello.

—Quizás se oscurezca cuando crezcas —le había dicho cuando ella tenía trece años Pony — y se parezca más al de tu padre.

—Sólo déjate el sombrero puesto, querida, y nadie lo notará —le susurraba María.

—A veces, Candy, los hombres piensan que las chicas rubias son fáciles, así que debes tener especial cuidado —decía Pony meneando su grueso índice debajo de la nariz de Candy—. El cabello rubio rojizo es una maldición: así de simple. Los hombres supondrán que eres una fulana.

La mano de Candy se quedó inmóvil. ¿Acaso el hombre que estaba en su cama esa mañana la había creído una prosti tuta? Con el corazón golpeándole en el pecho se apoyó contra la pared para no perder el equilibrio. ¿Qué era exactamente lo que había sucedido la noche anterior?

Respiró profundamente y trató de dominar el crecien te pánico que la invadía. ¿Todavía sería virgen? Sin duda lo sabría si ya no lo fuera ¿verdad? Se sentiría... diferente.

Bueno, indudablemente se había sentido diferente al despertar esa mañana. ¿Eso era suficiente evidencia? No lo sabía. Nadie se había molestado jamás en explicarle la mecá nica de la procreación. ¿Bastaba con estar con un hombre? Las hermanas Johnson habían sido siempre tan cuidadosas que ninguna de sus pupilas se había quedado jamás a solas con los caballeros que las visitaban. Candy tomó entre las manos sus mejillas ardientes. ¡No se había limitado a tomar el té a solas con un hombre en el salón de la escuela! No, ella había estado en la cama con él. De noche. Sin ropa.

Apoyó una mano temblorosa sobre su vientre. ¿Podría haber ya un niño creciendo dentro de ella?

¿Y por qué se había reído él al enterarse de su identi dad? Parecía haberle creído. Ahora ya debía haberse dado cuenta de que no era una prostituta.

Tomó una profunda bocanada de aire y lo dejó salir lentamente. No permitiría que su imaginación se desbocara, Por el momento no había nada que pudiera hacer al respecto. Se limitaría a controlar la preocupación que le anudaba el estómago.

Recogió su cabello en un moño sobre la nuca y lo aseguró con horquillas. Examinó el resultado. Nada elegante, pero al menos ya no parecía un pajar dorado. Abrió la puerta.

El hombre estaba esperándola en el corredor, como había prometido. Vestido se veía muy elegante. Inaccesible.

-—Aquí está usted. —Le ofreció el brazo—. Bajemos a enfrentar a los dragones.

Candy se le acercó. Ahora que le veía de pie era bastante alto. Estaba acostumbrada a mirar a los hombres a los ojos, pero a éste le llegaba sólo hasta los hombros.

—No vas a presentársela a tu tía, ¿verdad, Albert? Yo puedo llevarla abajo y ajustar cuentas por ti, si es que no has tenido tiempo de hacerlo.

Candy se sobresaltó. No había advertido que había otra persona en el pasillo. Era el Rubiorojizo de la noche anterior. La joven frunció el ceño. ¿Por qué la había llevado a la habitación de su amigo? Abrió la boca para cantarle las cuarenta, pero Albert ya estaba hablando.

—- Resolveremos esto abajo, Anthony. No me gusta hablar de negocios en el corredor, ni hace falta que pasemos por esta más de una vez.

—Pero Albert, no puedes...

Albert alzó la mano.

—Ten cuidado con lo que dices, Anthony. Estoy muy se guro de que lo lamentarás.

Anthony lo miró fijamente y se encogió de hombros.

—Como quieras. Supongo que sabes lo que estás ha ciendo. Como siempre.

Se abrió otra puerta y un tercer hombre salió al pasillo. Era más bajo y más robusto que los otros dos y tenía el cabello negro y rizado.

—Buenos días, Albert, Anthony, señorita. Eh... presen cié la conmoción de esta mañana. ¿Me encargo de la dama?

—Buenos días, Alister. Acompáñanos. —Albert miró a Candy—. Discúlpeme por no tomarme el tiempo para hacer las presentaciones, querida.

Le aseguro que es mejor esperar a tener más privacidad abajo.

Candy asintió con la cabeza. No tenía ni idea de qué es taba sucediendo y decidió que era mejor callarse. Vio a Alister lanzarle una mirada inquisitiva a Anthony. Éste se encogió de hombros.

El pequeño grupo avanzó por el corredor y bajó las es caleras, deteniéndose delante de una puerta cerrada.

—Ánimo —susurró Albert tocándole la mano.

Candy y los hombres entraron a un salón privado. La anciana alta y su dama de compañía más baja levantaron la vista de sus tazas de té. La dama de compañía frunció la nariz como si se hubiera encontrado con una porqueriza.

Albert miró a Candy y le sonrió. Le chispeaban los ojos, como si estuviera disfrutando de una tremenda broma. Se volvió hacia las ancianas.

—Tía, _lady __Sara_, permitidme que os presente a la señorita Candy White, de Pony Hill. Candy, ésta es mi tía, _lady_Elroy Andrew y su dama de compañía, _Lady __Sara_ Smyth.

— ¡Maldición!

Candy miró en derredor para ver de dónde había veni do la palabrota. Alister parecía perplejo; Anthony, enfermo.

Las ventanas de la nariz de _Lady__Sara_se ensancha ron como si el cerdo hubiera salido del chiquero y tenido la audacia de hocicar sus faldas.

—Andrew, no me interesa si usted importa sus ful... -_Lady__Elroy_ levantó una mano para hacer callar a Sara.

— ¿Candy White, dijiste?

—Exactamente, tía. Está aquí para visitar al conde de Brown. Creo que son parientes. Anthony gruñó.

Albert (el señor Andrew, se corrigió Candy al pensar en él parecía realmente jubiloso cuando se volvió para presentarla a sus amigos:

—Señorita White, éste es el Mayor Alister Cromwell.

El Mayor Cromwell hizo una reverencia. —Es un placer, señorita White.

-Y éste —dijo Albert, con una sonrisa aún más amplia es Anthony White, Anthony. El conde de Brown. A Candy empezó a faltarle el aire. Lord Brown hizo una brusca reverencia.

-Usted no puede ser mi tío. Es demasiado joven. Anthony se pasó las manos por el cabello, tan parecido al del padre de Candy.

-No, lo siento. Soy su primo. Mi padre murió el año pasado. Recientemente hemos abandonado el luto. —Sonrió débilmente.

_-¿Así_ que eres la hija de George White, muchacha? -dijo lady Elroy.

Candy se volvió para mirarla de frente.

-Sí, señora. -Lady Elroy asintió con la cabeza...

—Ahora que te miro veo el parecido. Los White siempre procrean de acuerdo a la raza. ¿Y dónde está tu pa dre? Seguramente te acompañó a través del Atlántico.

—Mi padre murió a principios de diciembre.

—Lo lamento, pequeña. —_Lady __Elroy_ de verdad pa recía sentirlo—. Siempre me gustó tu padre. Tenía una vehe mencia fascinante. ¿Y tu madre? ¿También ha fallecido?

—Así es, señora.

— ¿Por qué te marchaste de América tan pronto des pués de la muerte de tu padre? —_Lady _Sara miró a Candy con recelo.

Candy decidió que no tenía sentido ocultar su situa ción. Pronto estaría clara. Dudaba de que su primo la acogie ra, así que necesitaría ayuda para encontrar un empleo.

—Mi padre era muy activo en política y un médico respetado, pero no se interesaba demasiado por los asuntos prácticos. Obsequiaba su dinero con generosidad y nunca in sistía en que sus pacientes le pagaran por sus servicios. Hu biera tenido muy poco de qué vivir si me hubiera quedado en Pony. Pero no podía quedarme. Le prometí a mi padre que vendría a Inglaterra a buscar a su hermano.

_Lady _Elroy sacudió la cabeza.

—Pues siento mucho su pérdida, señorita White, pero eso no explica qué hacía en la cama de mi sobrino. Sin duda no es así como se comportan en las colonias, ¿verdad?

Candy se ruborizó y levantó la barbilla.

—Pensé que era mi cama. El señor Andrew se presentó más tarde. Me sorprendí tanto como usted al encontrarlo allí esta mañana.

— ¿Señor Andrew? ¿Albert?

—Sí, tía. Resolveremos eso en breve. Lo que yo quisie ra saber es por qué te sentiste obligada a invadir mi cuarto.

_Lady __Elroy_ movió displicentemente la mano en di rección a él, pero Candy notó que había tenido la delicadeza de sonrojarse.

-Anoche no viniste a casa. Estaba preocupada.

-Tía, tengo veintiocho años. He arriesgado la vida por mi país. ¡Creo que si decido no ir a casa una noche es asunto mío!

—Pero nunca lo haces, Albert. Es decir, lo de no regresar a casa. Eres muy responsable. Y además está ese asunto de Niell. Por supuesto que estaba preocupada. Podrías haber estado malherido.

Albert miró el techo pensando qué responder e hizo una nota mental acerca de que su tía algo sabía sobre «el asunto de Niell». El Ministerio de Asuntos Exteriores podía tomar clases de su tía y de _lady __Sara_. Tenían una red de espionaje más vasta que la de Gran Bretaña o Francia.

— ¿Y no se te ocurrió preguntar por mí al posadero?

—Estaba preocupada, Albert. No se me ocurrió preguntar. _¿Y_ cómo iba él a saber si te había ocurrido algo durante la noche?

—Aparentemente sí que le ocurrió algo durante la noche.

Albert eligió ignorar el comentario entre dientes de lady Sara.

—Por Dios —dijo dirigiéndose a su tía—. ¿No se le ocurrió siquiera llamar a la puerta?

—Creía que te estabas muriendo. No había tiempo para llamar. —_Lady __Elroy_ tosió y desvió la mirada. Se ruborizó. -Yo, eh... me sorprendí bastante por el espectáculo con que me encontré.

—Si, si.

Albert no quería que su tía se desviara hacia ese camino. -Sabes que tendrás que hacer lo correcto, ¿no es así?

Lady Elroy hizo un gesto hacia Anthony—. Como cabeza de la familia de ella, ese idiota de allí debería exigirlo.

Anthony tenía los pelos de punta. Entrecerró los ojos. —Albert... —empezó a decir.

—Espera, Anthony. Estoy más que dispuesto a casarme con la señorita White. —Albert rió—. Me salva de la Reina de Mármol, ¿verdad?

— ¡Casarse conmigo!

Candy apenas logró pronunciar las palabras. Sentía como si le hubieran puesto un tremendo peso sobre el pecho.

—Estás totalmente comprometida, muchacha —dijo _lady __Elroy_—. La mitad del pueblo te vio en la cama con mi sobrino como viniste al mundo.

— ¡Pero no sucedió nada! —Candy frunció el ceño—. Al menos eso es lo que yo espero.

Un repentino acceso de tos atacó a Anthony y a Alister. _Lady __Elroy_ y _lady __Sara_ miraban a Candy como si ésta se hubiese vuelto loca.

—Qué sucedió o qué no sucedió es irrelevante, jovencita. No pretendo saber cómo son las cosas en las colonias, pero en Inglaterra cuando un caballero compromete a una dama se casa con ella, y créeme, no hay duda de que tú estás comprometida. Albert lo comprende.

—Sí, tía.

Candy se volvió hacia el señor Andrew.

—Pero fue un accidente.

Hasta Candy podía oír el pánico apoderándose de su voz.

Albert le dirigió una sonrisa tranquilizadora y luego miró a su tía.

—Tal vez sería buena idea que la señorita White y yo pasáramos unos minutos a solas para solucionar esto.

_Lady __Elroy_ resopló.

—No hay nada que solucionar.

—Aun así, necesitamos algunos minutos de privaci dad. —Albert volvió a mirar a Candy.

—. Señorita White, ¿me acompañaría a dar un paseo? El _Green__Man _está muy cerca de un arroyo muy agradable. Sugiero que vayamos hasta allí.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, aunque tenía la clara sen sación de que no se necesitaba su conformidad.

— Lamento toda esta confusión —dijo él cuando finalmente se hubieron alejado del ruido de la posada—. Ha sido una verdadera comedia de enredos, ¿no es verdad?

—No estoy segura de si es una comedia o una tragedia, señor Andrew.

—Albert.

—Pero _yo_apenas lo conozco. De ningún modo podría llamarlo por su nombre de pila.

—Por supuesto que puede. Yo pienso llamarla Candy.

Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido, pero él le sonrió.

—En cualquier caso, señor Andrew no es correcto.

- Mi nombre es Albert. Andrew es mi título.

— ¿Su título?

—Estoy seguro de que a su alma republicana no va a gustarle esto, Candy, así que no me atrevo a informarle de que mi nombre completo es William Albert Andrew, Duque de Andrew, marqués de Walthingham, conde de Southegate, vizconde Balmer, barón Lexter.

— ¡No!

Candy se detuvo y le miró, respirando con dificultad.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Así es.

Candy repasó mentalmente la larga lista de títulos.

— ¡Usted es un duque!

—De Andrew Sí.

— ¿Eso significa que tengo que llamarle «milord»?

—Técnicamente se supone que usted debería dirigirse a mí como «vuestra alteza».

— ¿Mi alteza?

Albert sonrió.

—Sería un placer ser su alteza.

Candy lo pensó. Luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No puedo hacerlo.

—Está bien. Yo preferiría que me llamara Albert.

—Aja. ¿Serviría señor Andrew?

Me temo que eso sería demasiado revolucionarlo. No hace tano tiempo que la «Señora Guillotina» estaba sepa rando a nuestros hermanos franceses de sus cabezas. Despojándonos a nosotros, los nobles británicos, de nuestros títulos y nuestros hombros empezarán a moverse nerviosamente.

Candy le miró de reojo.

—Usted no es uno de esos lores que han perdido todo su dinero, ¿verdad?

—No, mi patrimonio está intacto. ¿Qué le hace pensar que tengo problemas financieros?

—No puede costearse una camisa para dormir.

— ¿Una camisa para dormir? —Lanzó un bufido—. Estoy seguro de tener por lo menos una docena de esas cosas. Simplemente no las uso.

— ¿Por qué no? Mi padre las usaba. ¿Los ingleses no las usan?

—No tengo ni idea de qué hacen o no hacen los ingle ses como nación.

No lo he investigado. ¿Podría señalar, aun que no es que sea una queja, que usted tampoco llevaba un ca misón cuando la vi por primera vez?

Candy se ruborizó.

—Eso fue sólo porque mi equipaje tuvo un accidente en Liverpool; a los marineros se les cayó por la borda cuando estaban descargando. Las que tiene usted delante de sus ojos son las únicas ropas que poseo ahora.

Habían llegado a un hermoso arroyo sombreado por una hilera de árboles. Albert la guió hasta un tronco caído. Candy se sentó; él apoyó sobre el tronco uno de sus pies y se reclinó sobre la rodilla.

— ¿Por qué no me cuenta qué sucedió anoche? —dijo Albert—. ¿Cómo fue usted a dar a mi habitación?

— ¡Yo no sabía que ésa era su habitación!

Él sonrió.

—Está bien. Entonces cuénteme cómo terminó en esa habitación.

Candy se arregló las faldas.

—En realidad no es algo tan misterioso, pero reconozco que no tenía que haber sucedido. Llegué anoche en la dili gencia, sin doncella ni equipaje. No le gusté al posadero. Iba a echarme fuera cuando ese amigo suyo, mi primo, apareció.

Se miraba fijamente los pies

—Sabía que Anthony estaba borracho, pero estaba tan cansada que no hice preguntas. Estaba desesperada por un cuarto con una cama. —Volvió a mirar a Albert—. No me sientan bien los viajes en barco. No dormí bien en la travesía a Liverpool. Y como no tenía mucho dinero, tomé el coche del correo hasta Londres y luego la diligencia hasta aquí, sin detenerme. Anoche fue la primera vez en dos meses que dormí en una cama que no se moviera.

Albert sonrió.

—Pobrecilla. Cuando llegué a la habitación, sí que intenté despertarla. Como no pude hacerlo enseguida, supuse que estaba exhausta y la dejé dormir.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa tímidamente.

— ¿Su tía generalmente irrumpe así en su habitación?

—No. —Él se encogió de hombros—. Aunque tiene razón. Por lo general estoy en casa. No le avisé que pasaría la noche fuera.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Pues sí que me parece un poco extremo dejarse llevar por el pánico sólo porque usted no regresó a dormir a su casa. Tampoco es que sea un muchachito.

Albert lanzó un suspiro.

—No, pero mi tía a veces olvida que no lo soy. Ella me crió después de que mi madre muriese cuando yo tenía once años, Cuesta vencer los viejos hábitos.

—Sí, ya veo. —Candy se movió sobre el tronco. No había forma de evitar el tema. Tenía que preguntar—. Hay algo que necesito saber.

— ¿Sí? —Albert sonrió abiertamente—. Espero que no tenga nada que ver con camisas de dormir.

—Pues no exactamente. —Se mordió el labio -. No se ría.

—Haré lo posible.

—Su tía dijo que yo estaba completamente compro metida.

—Sí, eso es muy cierto. Creo que no hay duda al respecto.

— ¿Qué significa eso exactamente?

Albert rió entre dientes.

—Me temo que usted debe casarse conmigo.

Candy tragó saliva y se retorció las manos.

— ¿Entonces estoy embarazada?

— ¡¿Cómo? —Albert se quedó boquiabierto. Luego sus ojos se encendieron y se cubrió la mano con la boca. Sus hombros comenzaron a sacudirse.

—Prometió que no se reiría.

Él asintió con enérgicos movimientos de cabeza.

—Sé que es tonto que no sepa acerca de estas cosas, es pecialmente cuando mi padre era médico, pero no sé. Es decir, tengo una vaga idea. Mire. —Se dispuso a enumerar las evi dencias—. Dormimos en la misma cama, de noche. No llevá bamos nada encima. Usted me besó. ¿No basta con eso?

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—Entonces, si no estoy embarazada, ¿cómo puedo es tar comprometida o al menos completamente comprometida? —Candy frunció el ceño—. ¿Todavía soy virgen?

—No perdió usted su virginidad conmigo.

—Entonces, si no estoy embarazada y aún soy virgen usted no tiene por qué casarse conmigo, ¿verdad?

Albert movió el pie apoyado sobre el tronco.

—No es tan simple

— ¿Por qué no? —Candy cruzó los brazos sobre el pe cho—. Ninguno de los dos hizo nada malo, así que, ¿por qué debemos ser castigados?

—La cuestión no es si hemos hecho algo malo, Candy, sino si parece que lo hemos hecho.

—Eso es ridículo.

—Puede serlo, pero es así como funciona el mundo, al menos el nuestro. Y no puedo creer que la sociedad de Pony Hill sea tan diferente.

—Pues no sabría decirle si lo es. Yo no era parte de la sociedad de Pony Hill. —Candy sonrió—. Y como no tengo de seo alguno de ser parte de la sociedad inglesa, mi reputación o falta de ella no importa, ¿verdad?

Albert frunció el ceño.

— _¿Que_piensa hacer entonces, Candy? Según le dijo usted misma a tía Elroy, ha cortado sus lazos con América.

_Candy_alisó la falda sobre sus rodillas.

—Bueno, sí. No puedo regresar, eso es verdad. Aun si pudiera conseguir el dinero para el pasaje, en realidad no tengo donde ir.

Pensó en las hermanas Johnson. Le permitirían continuar trabajando duro para ellas en la Academia Hill para Señoritas. Hizo una mueca. Verdaderamente no iba a volver _a_cruzar el Atlántico para eso.

—Francamente, no he pensado demasiado más allá de llegar hasta aquí. Mi padre se mostró tan insistente en que viniera... Me imagino que él contaba con que el conde me ayudaría... No creo que Anthony esté casado, ¿verdad? No.

Candy suspiró.

-Entonces por ese lado no tengo esperanza. No puedo vivir con él, hasta yo sé eso. Voy a necesitar un empleo. Tengo alguna experiencia como maestra. ¿Sabe de alguna escuela para señoritas que necesite emplear a alguien? ¿O de alguna familia que esté buscando una institutriz? Soy mejor en estudios clásicos que en pintura o música, pero si son niñas pequeñas estoy segura de que también podría desempeñarme adecuadamente en esas materias.

Albert se sentó junto a ella y le tomó la mano.

-Candy, en la enseñanza más que en cualquier otra actividad se necesita tener una buena reputación. No creo que una madre confiara la educación de su hija _a_una mujer que tiene secretos en su pasado. Y usted ahora tiene uno, y muy grande además. Usted y yo sabemos qué fue lo que sucedió en esa habitación, pero intente explicárselo a alguien que no es tuvo allí. Una madre nunca pasaría por alto las palabras «cama», «desnudos» y, francamente, tampoco «duque de Andrew». No, querida, si va a quedarse usted en Inglaterra ten drá que pensar en su reputación. ¿Casarse conmigo sería real mente un castigo?

— ¿Cómo voy a saberlo? No lo conozco. Usted podría ser un jugador empedernido o un maltratador de esposas.

—Me declaro inocente de ambos cargos —dijo Albert, sonriendo—. Bueno, como nunca he estado casado no puedo refutar la última acusación con completa certeza, pero nunca en mi vida he lastimado físicamente a una mujer, y le aseguro que no siento deseo alguno de golpearla a usted.

Le cogió la otra mano, dándole un suave tirón. Ella se volvió para mirarle de frente.

—Mire, Candy, este arreglo tiene ventajas para ambos. Usted necesita un hogar. Si se casa conmigo lo tendrá, y ade más con una familia ya constituida: tía Elroy, que en reali dad tiene un corazón de oro, y mi hermana Ross. Incluso _lady __Sara_. Algún día, si somos afortunados, tendremos hijos. Y estará cerca de su primo. Anthony vive prácticamente al lado de casa.

Candy se ruborizó. Se sentía rara (acalorada, sin alien to, y un poco temblorosa) ante la idea de darle hijos a este hombre. No podía negar que lo que él le ofrecía era atractivo. Ella tenía poca familia. Cuando era muy pequeña habían muerto su madre y su hermanito recién nacido. Su padre ha bía estado tan ocupado con su trabajo y sus causas que había dejado su crianza en manos de dos solteronas, las hermanas Johnson. Había sido una vida carente de amor. Sintió una oleada de anhelos tan fuerte que se quedó sin aliento.

Pero Albert no la amaba (ni ella a él, se apresuró a re cordarse). ¿Por qué querría un duque inglés casarse con una norteamericana sin un centavo?

— ¿Y usted qué ganaría?

—Una esposa. Necesito una. —En su rostro se dibujó Una amplia sonrisa. Candy notó las arrugas que se formaban en los ángulos de sus ojos al sonreír—. En realidad iba camino a Londres a buscar una novia. Me ha ahorrado usted una gran cantidad de problemas.

—No puedo creer que le cueste encontrar una muchacha inglesa para casarse. Deben estar peleándose para atraparlo.

Albert pareció sorprenderse.

—Lo tomaré como un cumplido. Sin embargo, las damas de Londres no vienen por mí, lo que quieren atrapar es mi título y mi dinero.

—No lo creo ni por un segundo.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Créalo. —Miró el agua que corría sobre las piedras—. ¿Qué le parece si llegamos a un acuerdo? No nos comprometeremos ahora. Como usted dice, en realidad anoche no sucedió nada, así que no hay prisa. Usted puede alojarse en Andrew, con tía Elroy y _lady __Sara_ como carabinas. Cuando llevemos a Ross a la ciudad dentro de algunas semanas puede ayudar a cuidarla. Tiene diecisiete años y es un poco traviesa. Realmente no creo que tía Elroy esté a la altura de la tarea y al parecer usted tiene algo de experiencia con jovencitas. Si quiere puede considerarlo como su primer empleo. Le dará tiempo para acos tumbrarme a la idea del matrimonio.

No es que usted no me guste —se apresuró a decir ella_. Parece muy agradable. Sólo que no lo conozco.

Albert asintió con la cabeza. -eso es completamente comprensible. Sólo hay dos condiciones.

_ ¿Si?

—Primera: si se divulga lo de nuestra noche en el _Gre__en__Man,_deberá usted casarse conmigo. No permitiré que se destruya su reputación. Y no seré yo el hombre acusado de haberla destruido.

A Candy no le parecía probable que el rumor se divulga ra. ¿A quién le importaba Candy White? Y de todos modos las únicas personas que conocían el incidente eran la familia y los amigos de Albert... y el odioso posadero y los lacayos.

—No puedo imaginarme que su tía divulgue la historia, pero esos lacayos... Y al posadero no le he caído nada bien.

—No se preocupe. Jake no dirá una sola palabra. Sabe que si me hace enojar los días de su posada como estableci miento que reporta ganancias están contados. Y él se encarga rá de que los lacayos no hablen.

—Entonces está bien. ¿Y cuál es la segunda condición?

Albert la miró con una amplia sonrisa y Candy sintió algo raro en el estómago, como si le diera una pequeña voltereta.

—Segunda condición: me reservo el derecho de inten tar persuadirla a que acepte mi petición.

— ¿Qué significa eso?

—Oh, varias cosas. Principalmente esto.

Se inclinó hacia ella y suavemente cubrió sus labios con los suyos.

Candy dejó de oír el borboteo del arroyo junto a sus pies y de sentir la áspera corteza del tronco sobre el que estaba sentada. Su mundo se redujo a Albert y a sus labios rozando ligeramente los de ella. Esta vez estaba completamente des pierta, pero aun así el contacto de esa boca sobre la suya pro vocaba sensaciones asombrosas en su interior.

Sólo otro hombre la había besado. El hijo del carnicero, que olía a salchichas y a sangre, la había acorralado en la coci na de su padre. Eso había sido un asalto. Esto era una invita ción. Pero ¿a qué? Sin aliento, retrocedió y miró a Albert. Sus ojos tenían la misma expresión extraña y absorta de esa mañana, cuando se habían clavado en sus... en sus pechos. Candy se ruborizó.

—No estoy segura de que ésa sea una buena idea, milord, eh... mi alteza.

—Albert —dijo con voz grave y enronquecida—. Real mente debo insistir en que me llame así, querida. A sus labios republicanos les está costando sortear este laberinto de lores y altezas.

Sus ojos se posaron en esos labios. La joven los humedeció nerviosamente con la lengua. La mirada de él se agudizó y empezó a inclinarse hacia ella otra vez. Ella se levantó abruptamente.

—Sí, bueno, ya veremos. —Lo miró, impotente—. ¿De qué estábamos hablando?

Él sonrió abiertamente.

—De esto —dijo tocándole ligeramente los labios con elíndice. Frotó suavemente la punta áspera contra el labio in ferior—. Y de la segunda condición para aplazar nuestro com promiso: que me permita cortejarla.

— ¿Tengo opción?

Su sonrisa se hizo aún más amplia.

—No.

Bueno aqui esta otro mas espero les guste y bueno subire el proximo el siguiente lunes o marte, dejenme algun mensajito no sean asi, recuerden que no se llevan ni 5 minutitos , que tengan un hermoso fin de semana, ahora si, nos estamos leyendo bay.


	4. Chapter 4

Hola chicas, he aquí que les traigo una historia romántica, que e adaptado a los personajes de Candy Candy, obra de Mizuki e Igarashi. ante todo aclaro que esta novela no es de mi autoria, pertenece a Sally Mackenzie, una gran escritora de romance, me encanto para Albert y Candy, espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario o critica dejenme mensajito, la adaptacion es solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna pretensión de plagio ni nada parecido, respeto totalmente la creación de su autora, gracias.

**Capítulo 3**

Candy intentaba sopesar su situación mientras caminaba de regreso al _Green__Man_con Albert. Nunca antes un hombre (el hijo del carnicero no contaba) le había prestado atención, y ahora tenía a Albert, indudablemente el hombre más guapo que había conocido, diciéndole que quería casarse con ella.

Pero no, Albert no era un hombre cualquiera. Era un duque, una especie completamente distinta. Un noble británico que no dudaba en quitarse la ropa y meterse en la cama con una extraña que había encontrado allí. Obviamente era un avezado seductor.

—Maldición.

La exclamación entre dientes de Albert arrancó a Candy de su ensueño, eso y sus pasos cada vez más rápidos. Se apre_suró __para_ no quedarse atrás.

— ¿Qué sucede?

—Mi primo Niell, causando problemas.

— ¡Bastardo! —Una muchacha de cabello color rojo vivo, que tenía un ojo amoratado e hinchado estaba de pie en el patio de la posada gritándole al demonio de cabello oscuro que venía en la diligencia la noche anterior

—. Hice lo que querías. No tenías por qué golpearme.

-¡Molly! —Otra chica salió corriendo de la posada—. Molly, ¿estás bien?

— ¡Mira lo que me hizo, Nan! Mira lo que le hizo a mi cara.

**N**an abrazó a Molly y miró furiosa a Niell.

—Molly es una buena muchacha, señor. No debería usted haberla golpeado.

— ¿Así que es una buena muchacha? Pues como ramera deja mucho que desear. —Niell asió de la muñeca a Nan y la atrajo hacia sí—. Veamos si tú vales lo que pagué.

— ¡Niell! —Albert se interpuso entre ellos—. Suelta a la muchacha.

— ¿Por qué? ¿Es una de tus favoritas? —Los nudillos de Niell se pusieron blancos y Nan jadeó dolorida. La mirada fría se fijó en Candy, deslizándose lentamente desde su cabello, por el canesú, la cintura y las caderas. El contacto de esos ojos le hacía escocer la piel.

Soltó a Nan, quien se desplomó sollozando en brazos de Molly.

— ¿Quién es la mujer que te acompaña, Albert?

Candy pensó que Albert no iba a responderle, por lo prolongado del silencio que se hizo entre ellos.

—Señorita White, mi primo Niell Andrew. —Parecía pronunciar cada palabra a regañadientes—.Niell, la señorita White, de Pony Hill.

— ¿Pony Hill? Un poquito lejos para ir en busca de diversión, ¿no, Albert?

— ¡Niell! La señorita White es la prima del conde de Brown.

— ¿En serio? Compartimos un coche desde Londres, ¿no es así, señorita White? Anthony debe quererla tan poco como Albert a mí para traerla en la diligencia común.

«El odio se arremolina alrededor de este hombre como las moscas sobre una pila de excremento», pensó Candy. Le contestó con voz firme:

—Mi primo no sabía de mi llegada.

—Ah, una sorpresa. Espero que a Brown le gusten las sorpresas. Supongo que se alojará en su casa, ¿verdad? Qué suerte tiene Anthony.

—Candy se quedará en Andrew*s.

Una de las finas cejas oscuras se elevó.

— ¿Aja? Qué hospitalario de tu parte, Albert, abrir tu humilde hogar a extraños. —Hizo una breve reverencia burlona—. Disfrute su estancia en Andrews, señorita White. Quizás nuestros caminos vuelvan a cruzarse.

Candy exhaló un suspiro de alivio cuando Niell desapareció.

—Oh, vuestra alteza —dijo Nan, haciendo una rápido reverencia—. No sé qué habríamos hecho si usted y la señora no hubiesen aparecido. Ese señor Niell es el diablo en persona.

—Lo sé, Nan. —Albert lanzó una mirada a la otra muchacha—. ¿Cómo fue tu amiga a liarse con él? Creí que todas Vosotras sabíais que teníais que evitarle.

Nan asintió.

—Sí, lo sabíamos. Molly es nueva en el oficio, sabe.

Molly salió de detrás de Nan.

—-Mi _ma _está enferma, vuestra alteza, y tenemos niños _que __alime_ntar. Necesitábamos más dinero. —Volvió a mirar a la otra muchacha—. Nan me prometió un cliente fácil.

—-Chitón, Molly. —Nan le lanzó una mirada preocupada a Albert.

—Bueno, tú lo prometiste, Nan.

—Y si hubieras esperado como se suponía que lo harías, habrías tenido lo que te había prometido.

— ¿Y cómo iba yo a saberlo? Tú dijiste que esperara a mi lord.

—Niell no es ningún lord, boba.

—Parece un lord.

Nan puso los ojos en blanco.

—Te dije que el lord le quería para un amigo, no para él.

—Señoras, creo que podríais continuar con esta discusión en algún otro lugar. —Albert se volvió hacia la muchacha lastimada—. Molly, que un médico te examine ese ojo. Puedes decirle que me envíe la cuenta. Y te sugiero que consideres otra línea de trabajo. Debe haber alguna otra manera de conseguir el dinero.

—Bueno, supongo que la hay, sólo que pensé que ésta sería la más fácil. Tengo alguna experiencia en el negocio, si entiende lo que quiero decir. Sólo que nunca lo hice profesionalmente.

—Sí, bueno, te sugiero que te pongas algo en ese ojo.

—Sí, vuestra alteza, lo haré. Gracias.

Candy observó a Molly y a Nan desaparecer dentro de la posada.

—Ésa era la muchacha que Anthony estaba esperando anoche.

—Eso parece.

— ¡Mi cabello no es tan rojizo!

Albert rió.

—Su cabello es hermoso, Candy. —Le acomodó detrás de la oreja un mechón suelto. Ella sintió la calidez de sus dedos contra la mejilla—. Es de fuego y oro. Estoy muy contento de que Anthony no se haya encontrado con Molly anoche. Al verla en mi cama yo la hubiese enviado de regreso por donde vino.

—Y ahora no estaría usted en semejante aprieto.

—Un aprieto en el que, como le dije, estoy encantado de estar.

Candy ignoró ese último comentario.

—El posadero me dijo que el _Green__Man_era un lugar respetable, pero al parecer tiene un floreciente negocio en lo mismo que él supuso que yo ofrecía.

—No se ofenda. Estoy seguro de que el viejo Jake sólo quería proteger los intereses de las muchachas de por aquí. Si usted hubiera montado la oficina les habría quitado el negocio a todas ellas.

— ¡Que ridiculez! —Candy sintió encenderse sus mejillas.

—Oh, no, cielo. Al principio pensé que Anthony la había importado de Londres.

— ¿Pensó usted que yo venía de Londres con un vestido como éste?

—Bueno, debo señalar que no lo llevaba puesto cuando la vi por primera vez.

Las mejillas de Candy realmente ardían.

—Pero podría usted ponerse un saco y aun así se vería preciosa. De hecho su vestido se parece mucho a uno, si me disculpa que se lo diga.

Sus dedos le rozaron ligeramente la cara. Candy se sorprendió alzando el rostro hacia él como una flor hacia la luz del sol.

—Su cabello, sus pestañas, sus labios y esos hermosos ojos verdes. Si quisiera podría ser la hermosa amante de un hombre, salvo porque ahora será mi hermosa esposa.

Tomó entre sus manos el rostro de la joven mientras le acariciaba las mejillas con los pulgares. Candy pensó que iba a besarla allí mismo, en el patio de la posada. Tenía en el rostro la mirada absorta que ella estaba empezando a reconocer. Pero un coche avanzó traqueteando sobre los guijarros y él se irguió.

—Vayamos a buscar a tía Elroy y a _lady __Sara_ -le dijo—. Estoy seguro de que estarán preguntándose qué habrá sido de nosotros.

Las damas aún estaban en el salón privado cuando Albert y Candy regresaron. Ni rastro del Mayor Cromwell o de Anthony.

—Y bien... ¿ya está todo arreglado? —preguntó _lady __Elroy_—. Por cierto que os habéis tomado un tiempo largo. ¿_Ya_ estas comprometido, Albert?

—No exactamente, tía. La señorita White ha accedido gentilmente a considerar mi petición de mano. Espero que una vez que llegue a conocerme mejor también acceda a casarse conmigo.

_Lady __Elroy_ alzó una ceja.

— ¿Cuánto mejor puede llegar a conocerte, Albert?

— ¡Tía!—dijo Albert en tono de censura.

— ¿Entonces no hay necesidad de apresurar los votos matrimoniales? —Los ojos de _lady __Sara_ se fijaron en la cintura de Candy como si pudiesen detectar un incipiente embarazo. La joven sintió un impulso irracional de cubrirse el vientre.

Albert negó con la cabeza.

—No. Sin embargo la señorita White ha accedido a un compromiso inmediato en caso de que nuestra aventurilla de anoche alimentara el cotilleo. Como estoy seguro de que ni mis parientes ni mis amigos jamás dirían una sola palabra sobre ese asunto, confío en que podemos darle el tiempo que ella necesita para decidirse. ¿No es así, tía? _¿Lady _Sara?

—Sin duda. —_Lady __Elroy_ sonrió—. No tenemos interés alguno en apresurar las nupcias, ¿verdad, Sara?

—Claro que no. —_Lady __Sara_ aún seguía lanzando miradas recelosas al abdomen de Candy—. Si estáis seguros de que no hay posibilidad de un acontecimiento embarazoso dentro de nueve meses.

—Muy seguros —dijo Albert. Candy estaba demasiado avergonzada para abrir la boca.

—Entonces está arreglado. —_Lady _Elroy se puso de pie—. Vamos a casa. Supongo que la señorita White se alojará en Andrews, ¿verdad, Albert? No quedaría demasiado bien que se quedara en Brown. Anthony puede ser su primo, pero vive como un hombre soltero.

—Exactamente. Estoy seguro de que puedo confiar en que tú y _lady _Sara seréis las carabinas perfectas.

Albert escoltó a las damas hasta un impresionante carruaje. Candy observó junto a él un gran caballo negro.

— ¿Usted no va a viajar con nosotras? —le preguntó en voz baja a Albert después de que éste hubo ayudado a subir a las ancianas.

—No. Así tendrá oportunidad de conocer mejor a mi tía y a _lady __Sara_—Alzó la _voz _dirigiéndose a _lady _Elroy—Sed buenas con Candy, tía.

—Por supuesto que seremos buenas con la señorita White, Albert. No somos unas bestias.

Candy no estaba tan segura. Al observar la sonrisa de _lady __Sara_ cuando Albert la ayudó a subir al carruaje, tuvo una leve idea de cómo debió haberse sentido Daniel, el personaje bíblico, al entrar en la guarida del león.

—Confieso que nunca supe con quién se casó su padre, señorita White —dijo _lady __Elroy_ tan pronto como el carruaje salió dando bandazos—. George se convirtió en la oveja negra cuando se fue de Inglaterra. El viejo conde nunca hablaba de él.

—En realidad yo tampoco conocí a mi madre, _lady __Elroy_. —Candy tenía sólo vagos recuerdos de una voz suave y una cabellera color de fuego—. Se llamaba Susan Mac Donald. Su padre era un comerciante de harinas de Filadelfia.

—Un tendero Americano. —_Lady __Sara_ cruzó las manos y tomó aire.

Candy no hizo caso del tono de crítica que detectó en las palabras de la mujer.

—Un muy buen tendero. Si mi padre hubiese tenido una pizca del buen ojo para los negocios que tenía mi abuelo, estoy segura de que ahora yo no estaría sin dinero.

_Lady __Elroy_ sonrió.

—Estoy segura de que tienes razón, querida. Pero bueno, Amanda, la relación de la señorita White con el comercio no tiene importancia. Sabes que los comerciantes extranjeros siempre son aceptables.

—Es verdad. El dinero en sus bolsillos ayuda a que la «Flor y nata» pase por alto la suciedad de sus manos. Y no debemos olvidar que la señorita White es norteamericana. Por esa razón pueden disculpársele algunas cosas.

Candy se irguió. Las críticas a su país le desagradaban aún más que las críticas a su familia. Cuando abrió la boca para protestar, las ancianas ya intercambiaban opiniones ignorándola por completo.

—Albert podría casarse con una actriz, no es que vaya a hacerlo, por supuesto — decía _Lady __Elroy_—, y la sociedad lo aceptaría.

—Exactamente. Nadie quiere arriesgarse a perder el favor del duque de Andrew. —_Lady _Sara echó un vistazo a Candy. Ésta levantó la barbilla y la anciana sonrió—. Pues en este momento sí que tiene un leve aire de duquesa. Creo que servirá, Elroy.

—Yo también lo creo.

Las mujeres le sonrieron. Candy les devolvió una sonrisa cautelosa. Tenía la incómoda sensación de que estaba a punto de perder el control de su propia vida.

—Veo que ya has dejado el luto, querida —dijo _lady __Elroy_.

—Sí. Hubiera vestido de negro, pero no había dinero para un nuevo guardarropa, ni tiempo para confeccionarlo. Y mi padre no lo hubiese esperado. Solía decir: ¿Por qué hacer del mundo un lugar más sombrío vistiéndose de negro?

_Lady __Elroy_ asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces espero que no te opondrás a usar ropa colorida y a bailar cuando llevemos a Rossmery a Londres.

—No. —Candy dudó—. No me opongo. Me gustaría ayudaros, pero...

—No tenemos por qué divulgar cuándo murió el padre de la señorita White —dijo _lady __Sara_—. Si alguien tuviera la audacia de preguntar, como podría llegar a hacerlo Niell, simplemente diremos que en las colonias hacen las cosas de otra manera.

—Sí —asintió _lady __Elroy_—. Puede causar cierta sor presa, pero tampoco es que Candy esté recién salida de la escuela o tratando de pescar un marido. Pronto va a usar la esmeralda de Andrew.

Candy se movió en su asiento.

—_Lady _Elroy, realmente no creo que usted deba dar por hecho que su sobrino y yo vayamos a casarnos.

—Por supuesto que te casarás con él, muchacha. —_Lady __Sara_ la miró como si Candy tuviera dos cabezas—. Ese hombre es un duque, es rico, joven y guapo. ¿Qué más podrías desear?

—No sé. —Candy se encogió de hombros, en un gesto de impotencia—. Todo esto es tan confuso.

— ¿Qué es lo que te resulta tan confuso? —_Lady _Sara miró a la tía de Albert—. A mí me parece claro como el agua, ¿a ti no, Elroy?

—Sí. —_Lady __Elroy_ se acercó a Candy y le dio una palmadita en la mano—. Díganos cuál es el problema, señorita White.

El problema, pensaba Candy, era que ella era una norteamericana sin dinero y Albert un duque rico. Pero lo que soltó fue:

—Es que yo no bailo.

Elroy y Sara se sorprendieron tanto como si Candy hubiese dicho que no comía o que no respiraba.

—No eres metodista, ¿verdad? —preguntó _lady __Elroy_.

—No. No es que me oponga a bailar, es sólo que nunca aprendí a hacerlo. Jamás he asistido a un baile ni he tenido un pretendiente. —Seguramente estas damas verían ahora cuan ajena al resplandeciente mundo del duque de Andrew era la sencilla señorita White—. Mis únicas amigas fueron las dos damas solteras que vivían al lado de casa.

— ¡Querida —dijo _lady __Elroy_— qué horror! Parece como si hubieras estado de luto la vida entera.

—Claro que sí. —_Lady _Sara estaba en el límite de su asombro—. ¡Nada de bailes, ni jóvenes caballeros! ¡Pero qué cosa tan deprimente!

_Lady _Elroy sonrió.

-—Aun si no fueras a casarte con Albert... y puede que no lo hagas -—dijo cuando Candy comenzó a protestar—, te mereces tener algo de diversión en la vida, querida. Sugiero que tomes esto como una oportunidad para vivir un poco. Diviértete. Ponte elegante. Flirtea. Confío en que Albert podrá hacerse digno de tu aprobación.

Candy miró a las dos damas que la observaban tan expectantes. Por algún motivo no quería desilusionarlas y, si tenía que ser completamente honesta, tampoco quería desilusionarse ella. La idea de la señorita Candy White, humilde maestra de la Academia Hill e hija de un republicano sin un céntimo, asistiendo a tan rutilantes eventos le resultaba deslumbrante.

—De acuerdo.

—Estupendo. —Ambas damas le sonrieron satisfechas. Luego _lady _Elroy miró por la ventanilla.

— ¡Ah, ya estamos en casa!

Candy se inclinó hacia delante para ver dónde vivía Albert. Se quedó boquiabierta. Tenía ante sus ojos un castillo medieval.

— ¿Esa es vuestra casa?

—Sí. El primer duque de Andrew luchó contra Guillermo el Conquistador7—dijo _lady _Elroy—. Él fue quien construyó el castillo original. Sucesivos duques lo han ampliado y restaurado, rellenado parte del foso, extendido las tierras y jardines, y construido una terraza en la parte trasera. Ahora es muy cómodo, no tiene corrientes de aire ni humedad en absoluto.

El castillo estaba situado a orillas de un lago y rodeado por arboladas cuestas y praderas que se extendían ondulantes. Candy miraba fijamente el edificio de piedra gris, los torreones almenados y el puente levadizo. « ¿Aquí es donde vive Albert?», pensó. Había tomado al pie de la letra las palabras de Niell cuando éste dijo que Albert iba a abrirle a ella las puertas de su «humilde» hogar.

—Un espectáculo bastante impresionante, ¿verdad? —dijo _lady _Sara en tono engreído—. El castillo de Andrews tiene más de veinte dormitorios. El terreno abarca quinientos acres.

—Ay, Sara, basta —_lady _Elroy rió—. Pareces una guía turística barata.

—Estoy segura de que Candy nunca antes ha visto una residencia tan majestuosa, Elroy.

—Y qué amable de tu parte señalarlo. Te ruego disculpes a Sara, Candy. Debe ser por efecto de la gota, que le duele.

— ¡Gota! Sabes que no sufro de gota, Elroy.

El carruaje avanzó traqueteando sobre el puente levadizo, debajo del rastrillo y luego por el camino circular de entra do al castillo. Se detuvo delante de un par de enormes puertas de madera. Un lacayo se acercó y desplegó la escalerilla para que descendieran del carruaje. Albert estaba detrás de él.

—Tuvimos una agradable conversación con Candy, Albert —dijo _lady __Elroy_ mientras dejaba que él la ayudara a bajar.

—Sí —confirmó _lady __Sara_, bajando detrás de la_dy __Elroy_—. Ahora, si tú simplemente haces tu parte, podremos recibir en Andrews a una novia. Ya va siendo hora de que te ocupes de tener un heredero, sabes.

—Sí, _lady __Sara_—dijo Albert dócilmente. Le dirigió una amplia sonrisa a Candy mientras las otras dos mujeres entraban—. Veo que ha hechizado a las señoras. Creo que les gusta usted.

Candy lo miró arrugando la nariz.

—Yo creo que desean verlo casado y yo soy la candidato más fácil que han visto últimamente.

Albert rió.

—Quizás. —Le sostuvo la mano mientras ella pisaba el camino de grava—. Bienvenida a Andrews, Candy. De verdad espero que se sienta aquí como en casa.

—Es un tanto abrumador. —Decir eso era quedarse corta. Examinó el gran edificio que tenía ante ella. _Lady __Sara_ tenía razón. Sin duda jamás había visto algo como esto en Pony Hill.

—Es un poco grande, pero no dejaré que se pierda usted.

— ¡Albert! —Una muchacha cuyo cabello tenía las mismas hebras doradas que el de Albert apareció al otro lado de las gigantescas puertas de madero. Se lanzó hacia él y le rodeó la cintura con un fuerte abrazo. Él también la abrazó.

—Rossi, sólo pasé una noche fuera. —Sacudió la cabeza en un gesto entre divertido y exasperado.

—Pero es que tú nunca haces eso, Albert. No sin decírnoslo. Eres tan responsable que estábamos seguras de que debía haberte sucedido algo. Un salteador de caminos o... o algo.

—_Rossi,_no hay salteadores de caminos en Kent. —Miró a Candy—. Como puede usted ver, es lamentable lo domesticado que estoy. No puedo irme una sola noche de juerga sin que mis mujeres pongan el grito en el cielo. —Hizo volverse a la joven hacia Candy—. Como seguramente ya habrá adivinado, ésta es mi picara hermana Rossi. Rossi, permíteme presentarte a la señorita Candy White, de Pony Hill.

— ¿Cómo estás, Rossi?

Candy sonrió. Rossi le recordaba a muchas de sus alumnas mayores de la Academia Hill para Señoritas. A los diecisiete años, estaba al borde de la edad adulta. Ni niña ni mujer, era una mezcla volátil de compostura y entusiasmo juvenil.

—Bienvenida, señorita White. Creo que es usted la primera persona de las colonias que conozco.

—Rossi, creo que Candy preferiría que te refirieses a su patria como los Estados Unidos. Las colonias ganaron su independencia hace algunos años, ¿lo sabes? —se mofó Albert. Al menos espero que lo sepas. No me gustaría creer que he malgastado tanto dinero en tu institutriz.

Ross frunció el ceño y se ruborizó ligeramente.

—No fue mi intención ofenderla, señorita White.

—Por supuesto. Y debes llamarme Candy. Confieso que ésta es la primera vez que salgo de Pony Hill, así que quizás puedas ayudarme a adaptarme a Inglaterra. Ya le he dicho a tu hermano que los títulos ingleses me resultan muy confusos.

—E irritantes —añadió Albert. Candy sonrió.

—Intentaré adaptarme, sin importar cuánto difiera de mi modo de pensar, mi alteza.

Ross soltó una risita.

—Es vuestra alteza.

— ¿Qué es vuestra alteza? —preguntó Candy.

Ross rió con más ganas.

—Quién es «vuestra alteza». Albert. Él es «vuestra alteza».

Candy se sentía cada vez más desconcertada.

— ¿No fue eso lo que dije?

Albert rió.

—Lo que mi hermana está tratando de decir, Candy, es que la frase apropiada para dirigirse a un duque es «vuestra alteza», no «alteza».

— ¿Por qué? ¿No me dijo usted que podía llamarle «al teza»? —

Candy repasó mentalmente ese diálogo y se sonrojó. Tal vez no era precisamente eso lo que Albert había querido decir—. No entiendo —dijo la joven—. Se supone que debo decir «milord» ¿no es así?

Albert asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, ¿por qué no «mi alteza»?

—No te dirigirías al rey como «mi majestad», Candy -dijo Ross—, sino como «su majestad».

—Yo me dirijo a Dios como «mi Dios». ¿El rey o un duque tienen acaso un rango superior al del Todopoderoso?

—A algunos les gustaría creer que es así —-dijo Albert riendo entre dientes. Alzó una mano cuando Candy tomó aire para continuar discutiendo—. Pero debo apresurarme a añadir que yo no me cuento entre ellos, de modo que puede usted aplacar su furia republicana. Bien, ¿entramos para que usted se instale? —Tomándola del brazo se encaminó hacia la puerta.

— ¿Candy va a quedarse con nosotros, Albert? No veo su equipaje.

—No lo ves porque desgraciadamente está en el fondo del mar en el puerto de Liverpool. Pero _sí,_va _a_quedarse aquí y va acompañarnos a Londres para la temporada social.

Ross parecía sorprendida, pero obviamente era demasiado educada como para hacer más preguntas. Candy no quería entrar en detalles pero le pareció que una explicación no estaría de más.

—Tu hermano está ayudándome a resolver un problema, Ross. En diciembre, antes de morir, mi padre insistió en que yo viniera a Inglaterra. No sabíamos que su hermano también había muerto y que Anthony era el nuevo lord Brown. Como no puedo vivir con Anthony, tu hermano gentilmente me ha ofrecido hospedarme en vuestra casa.

— ¿Sí? —Ross sonrió abiertamente, gesto que la hacía aún más parecida a su hermano—. Pues me alegra. Será divertido tenerla aquí. —Volvió a mirar a Albert—. No nos has dicho qué hacías en el _Green__Man,__Albert_. ¿Estabas de juerga?

— ¡No, no estaba de juerga! Y si así hubiese sido, no te lo diría a ti. —Le dirigió una inclinación de cabeza al muy correcto y muy anciano mayordomo que estaba de pie dentro de la casa, junto a la puerta—. Tú no estabas preocupado por mí, ¿verdad Layton?

—Por supuesto que no, vuestra alteza. —Layton hizo una pequeña reverencia. Tenía una abundante melena blanca y una nariz sumamente imponente. Candy pensó que tenía mucho más aspecto de duque que Albert—. Intenté calmar a las señoras, pero _lady _Elroy se negaba a tranquilizarse.

Albert sacudió la cabeza.

—Cuando era más joven debería haberles dado más motivos para preocuparse.

—Creo que las señoras dirían que usted les dio muchos motivos para preocuparse cuando se fue a luchar contra Napoleón, vuestra alteza.

Entraron a un vestíbulo cavernoso donde los esperaba una mujer baja y regordeta. El cabello castaño que asomaba debajo de su cofia tenía abundantes mechones grises.

—Ah, señora Stallings, tenemos una invitada. ¿Podría acompañar a la señorita White a la habitación azul?

—Por supuesto, vuestra alteza. Por favor, venga conmigo, señorita White.

—Y yo la ayudaré a instalarse, ¿quiere? —dijo Ross, cogiendo del brazo a Candy.

Albert frunció el ceño.

—Quizás Candy prefiera estar un rato a solas, Ross.

—No la molestaré. No le molesta, ¿verdad, Candy? Me gustaría que nos conociéramos un poco más.

Candy miró a la jovencita. Ross le sonreía esperando que aceptara. Que alguien quisiera su compañía era una sensación rara pero agradable. Ninguna de sus alumnas, ni siquiera aquéllas con las que no tenía tanta diferencia de edad, había tratado jamás de acortar la distancia que las separaba. No estaba segura de cuál habría sido su reacción en caso de que lo hubieran intentado. Temía demasiado perder autoridad.

—No, por mí está bien.

—No des la lata, Ross —gritó Albert mientras ambas seguían a la figura maciza de la señora Stallings escaleras arriba.

Ross puso los ojos en blanco.

—De veras —le susurró a Candy—, a veces Albert parece creer que sigo siendo una niñita de diez años.

Candy rió.

—Me he dado cuenta. Te envidio. Yo no tengo hermanos ni hermanas.

—Llegamos, señorita White.

La señora Stallings abrió una puerta y fue la primera en entrar _a _una habitación muy bonita.

—Es hermosa. —Había en la voz de Candy una nota de asombro.

El cuarto era cuatro veces más grande que el suyo de Pony Hill. Las paredes estaban tapizadas de un género azul pálido y unas cortinas y asientos con almohadones de un tono más oscuro de azul enmarcaban los amplios ventanales que inundaban de luz la habitación. A la izquierda de Candy había un delicado escritorio y una silla lacados también en azul, y junto al fuego un par de sillas tapizadas. Una gruesa alfombra con estampado geométrico en dorado y distintas gamas de azul cubría la mayor parte del piso.

Candy se sentía una impostora. Esta habitación era, por mucho, demasiado lujosa para ella, pero también los cuartos de la servidumbre de Albert eran probablemente más espaciosos que el pequeño dormitorio de su casa paterna.

—Mandaré que Thomas le suba su equipaje, señorita —dijo la señora Stallings.

—Gracias, señora Stallings, pero me temo que no tengo equipaje. —Candy sonrió ligeramente—. Mi baúl se cayó por la borda en Liverpool. Todo lo que tengo es este lamenta ble vestido que llevo puesto. Pero si no fuera demasiada molestia me encantaría tomar un baño.

— ¡Pobrecilla! Le haré traer agua inmediatamente. —La señora Stallings examinó el vestido de Candy—. ¿Quiere que vea si puedo hacer algo con su vestido mientras toma su baño?

Candy hizo una mueca.

—Me temo que haría falta un milagro para poder arreglar este vestido.

—Mmm. —Ross observó detenidamente a Candy mientras la señora Stallings salía de la habitación— .Tiene usted más o menos mi tamaño. Debe haber en mi armario algo que pueda usar.

—Ross, yo no podría usar uno de tus vestidos.

— ¿Por qué no? ¿Acaso le gusta el vestido que lleva puesto?

Candy rió.

—No, es horroroso. Nunca estuvo a la moda, pero después de haberlo tenido puesto cuatro días seguidos, realmente lo detesto.

—Eso me parecía. Mi vestido de seda verde debería quedarle bien. Mi doncella, Betty, puede hacerle los arreglos que sean necesarios. Es muy buena costurera.

Candy se sintió tentada de aceptar. Se sentía tan apagada como un hierbajo en un rosedal. Salvo que esta vez quería ser una mariposa, o lo más parecido a una mariposa que podía ser una solterona alta y rubia. Quería arreglarse sólo para combinar con el entorno. No tenía nada que ver con cierto duque joven y guapo.

—Pues si estás segura de que puedes prescindir de ese vestido, lo aceptaría encantada.

—Bien. Y debe usted saber que no puede arreglárselas con tan sólo un vestido, sin contar esa cosa que lleva puesta ahora. Necesitaremos que la señora Croata, la costurera del pueblo, nos haga una visita.

— ¡Ross! Admito que necesitaré algunos vestidos nuevos, pero te aseguro que no puedo costearme todo un guardarropa nuevo. —«Ni siquiera un vestido nuevo», pensó Candy con tristeza.

Ross se encogió de hombros.

—Albert lo pagará.

— ¡No! Sería terriblemente inapropiado.

—No veo por qué. Tiene montañas de dinero.

—Simplemente es algo que no se acostumbra hacer, ni en los Estados Unidos ni en Inglaterra.

—-Pero usted necesita ropa nueva —dijo Ross con sensatez—. Alguien tendrá que pagarla.

— ¡Bueno, pues no será su hermano! No tiene relación alguna conmigo.

— ¡Pero Anthony sí! Él puede pagar la cuenta.

Llegaron los criados con la tina y el agua.

—Regresaré cuando haya terminado de bañarse —dijo Ross, saliendo detrás de los lacayos.

Candy miró la puerta cerrada. Luego lanzó un suspiro y tras quitarse el vestido que a nadie gustaba se metió en la tina. Sumergiéndose en el agua tibia cerró los ojos.

¿Qué iba a hacer con respecto a su guardarropa? Ross tenía razón: necesitaría algunos vestidos nuevos. No le parecía correcto cargar a Anthony con los gastos. En realidad él no le había pedido que apareciera en la puerta de su casa. Y decididamente no podía permitir que Albert le comprara lo que le hacía falta. La idea era escandalosa, aunque a la vez extraña mente tentadora. Un hombre compraba ropa para su esposa, pero ella nunca podría serlo. Si había considerado esa posibilidad aunque fuera por un momento, ahora se veía obligada a descartarla. No tenía la menor idea de cómo manejar un lugar del tamaño de Andrews. Hacer de ella la señora de una casa como ésta sería absurdo tan ridículo como poner al hijo del carnicero en el lugar del Presidente Madison. Simplemente no era posible.

Reclinó la cabeza contra el borde de la tina. ¿Su padre habría vivido rodeado de semejante riqueza? Después de todo, el había sido hijo de un conde. Sin embargo jamás había dado muestras de haber crecido en medio de tales privilegios.

Por supuesto que a él nunca le había interesado demasiado lo material. Las ideas, teorías, discusiones... eso era lo que él codiciaba. Incluso la gente le interesaba poco a su padre. El primer recuerdo que tenía de él mostrando una genuina preocupación por ella era el de la vez que tanto había insistido para que viniese a Inglaterra. Sin duda nunca había sentido de parte de él la calidez que era evidente entre Albert y su hermana o entre Albert y su tía.

Suspiró. Le encantaría ser parte de una familia como la de Albert. Él le había ofrecido eso si se casaban. ¿Acaso sabía él lo tentadora que era esa idea?

Cogió el jabón y se frotó los brazos. Era una tentadora ilusión. Albert no la amaba. Él era un duque británico. No necesitaba una esposa, sino una yegua de cría. Al casarse con él formarían una familia sólo de nombre.

Conseguiría un empleo. Iba a estar bien. Ella no necesitaba mucho. No necesitaba unos hombros anchos y fuertes en su vida. Sacudió la cabeza para ahuyentar de su mente la imagen de esos hombros. El duque de Andrew debía ser un libertino de lo peor. Un irreflexivo rompe corazones. Después de todo ella lo había hallado desnudo en su cama, ¿no? Sí, con toda seguridad estaría mejor sola.

No le hizo falta lavarse la cara. Por alguna estúpida razón ya la tenía mojada.

continuara...

ya saben... dejen mensajitos no se llevan mucho tiempo asi que no se olviden de decirme que opinan, nos leemos el viernes.


	5. Chapter 5

Hola chicas, he aquí que les traigo una historia romántica, que e adaptado a los personajes de Candy Candy, obra de Mizuki e Igarashi.

Aclaro ante todo que esta novela no es de mi autoria, pertenece a Sally Mackenzie, una gran escritora de romance, me encanto para Albert y Candy, espero lo disfruten y cualquier comentario o critica dejenme mensajito, la adaptacion es solo para entretener, no tiene ninguna pretensión de plagio ni nada parecido, respeto totalmente la creación de su autora, gracias.

Capítulo 4

Candy retrocedió para que Ross entrara primero al sa lón. El corazón le latía tan rápido que temía se le saliera de un brinco por el escote del hermoso vestido.

Se había quedado sin palabras al mirarse en el espejo antes de bajar. La mujer que había visto reflejada era una extraña. El vestido verde hacía resplandecer sus ojos. Betty ha bía domado su cabello de modo tal que sólo unos mechones flotaban con gracia enmarcando su rostro. El vestido dejaba ver un poco más de su cuello y de su pecho de lo que ella estaba acostumbrada a mostrar, pero tanto Ross como Betty habían insistido en que ésa era la moda.

Arriba en su cuarto Candy se había sentido elegante. Ahora se sentía incómoda.

—Vamos, Candy. No puede usted quedarse en el pasi llo toda la noche.

—Cogiéndola del brazo, Ross la hizo entrar—. Albert, le he dado a Candy uno de mis vestidos. Creo que le queda bastante bien, ¿no te parece?

Candy creyó que moriría allí mismo. Los ojos de Albert recorrieron minuciosamente su vestido. Se acomodó la falda para evitar que sus manos volaran a tapar el canesú. El em pleo un tiempo excesivo en analizar esa parte del atuendo de la joven.

—Hermoso —dijo, mirando a Candy directamente a los ojos con una sonrisa. Ella también le_s_onrió, con una extraña mezcla de alivio y tensión.

En consideración al limitado guardarropas de ella, Albert no se había vestido especialmente para la cena. «Por supuesto», pensó Candy mientras aceptaba una copita de jerez. El duque de Andrew podía estar cubierto de harapos y aún resultar imponen te. O incluso podía no vestirse en absoluto. Se ruborizó y le echó un vistazo. Albert elevó sus labios en una media sonrisa y sus ojos brillaron con un destello de perfecta comprensión.

«Esto nunca dará resultado», se regañó Candy. Levantó la barbilla y se esforzó por mantener la serenidad de su voz:

—Tiene usted una hermosa casa, vuestra alteza.

—Gracias. _¿Lady__Sara_ le dio la lección de historia al llegar?

_Lady_Sara tomó aire.

—Fue Elroy quien mencionó que el primer duque de Andrew luchó contra el Conquistador. Sin embargo, puede que haya omitido señalar que fue su distinguido servicio en la batalla de Hastings lo que le hizo merecedor del ducado.

—Nadie se distingue en combate, _lady __Sara_ —dijo Albert, con una repentina nota de amargura en la voz—. La guerra es horrible y caótica. Estoy seguro de que mi ilustre antepasado causó indecibles sufrimientos a los pobres desgraciados que expulsó de estas tierras.

_Lady __Sara_ frunció el ceño.

—Si mal no recuerdo, no hace tanto tiempo tú estabas ansioso por ir a la guerra.

—Ahora sé de lo que hablo. —Albert bebió un gran sorbo de jerez.

— ¿Pero no está usted de acuerdo en que a veces la guerra está justificada, vuestra alteza? ¿Para liberar a los oprimidos, por ejemplo? —Candy recordaba a su padre perorando durante horas con sus amigotes sobre ese tema.

—Sí, sin duda se justifica para poner freno a ese monstruo de Napoleón —dijo _lady__Sar_a.

—Yo más bien creo que Candy se refería a la Guerra de la Independencia de los Estados Unidos o y quizás a nuestros últimos contratiempos con nuestras antiguas colonias —respondió Albert—. Y sí, supongo que algunas guerras son necesarias. Pero la guerra rara vez es un asunto simple. A los agitadores políticos les gustan los llamamientos claros, pero la mayoría de las guerras tienen mucho de codicia, tanto personal como política. Es difícil justificar la guerra cuando ves a un chaval de dieciocho años morir en tus brazos o encuentras a un niño sollozando entre las ruinas de su aldea.

En ese momento apareció Layton en la puerta para anunciar a Anthony y Alister.

Albert sonrió, disipando el aire sombrío que había endurecido su expresión.

—Caballeros, estaba empezando a preguntarme si os habíais acobardado. —Se adelantó para saludarlos, llevando con él a Candy.

—En realidad creo que Anthony se sintió tentado de no venir —dijo el Mayor Cromwell—. Buenas noches, señorita White

—Buenas noches, Mayor.

El Mayor Cromwell atravesó el salón para ir a saludar _a_las otras damas mientras Anthony le daba la mano a Candy.

—Prima —dijo con marcado recelo.

—Primo —respondió Candy con una voz sin inflexiones.

Un rubor carmesí cubrió las mejillas de Anthony.

—Mis más humildes disculpas por la confusión de anoche -—murmuró—. Estaba borracho. Achispado. De haber estado sobrio jamás hubiera cometido un error así.

—Tal vez deberías controlar la bebida.

—Eh, claro. —Echó un vistazo a Albert—. Mis disculpas para ti también, por supuesto.

—Conocimos a la señorita que estabas esperando anoche—dijo Albert—. No se parece en absoluto a Candy.

—No, por supuesto que no. Tampoco pensé que así sería. Dije que no habría cometido ese error si hubiera estado sobrio. Nan fue quien hizo los arreglos. Dijo que su amiga quería iniciarse en el negocio. Eh... ¿y dónde dio la casualidad que la conocisteis?

—En el patio de la posada —dijo Albert—. Aparente mente se encontró primero con Niell y decidió ir a lo seguro. Estaba lamentándose por esa decisión. Él le había puesto un ojo morado.

—Maldición. Ahora que lo pienso, cuando le vi en el salón común sí que estaba con una fulana. Eh... disculpa prima. Con una mujer rubia. Probablemente bebieron bastante antes de ir a su habitación.

— ¿Conoces a muchas prostitutas? —preguntó Candy.

—No, por supuesto que no. —Anthony se pasó un dedo por debajo de la corbata y miró a su alrededor—. Ya debe ser la hora de cenar. ¿Dónde está tu mayordomo, Andrew?

—Ahí viene Layton. ¿Quisieras escoltar hasta el comedor a tía Elroy, Anthony?

—Sería un placer. —Anthony cruzó volando el salón en dirección a _lady _Elroy. Le ofreció su brazo derecho y el izquierdo a _lady _Sara. El Mayor Cromwell escoltó a Ross.

Frunciendo el ceño, Candy miró a Albert.

— ¿Anthony es un proxeneta? —Sabía que la «flor y nata» inglesa era degenerada, pero nunca hubiera pensado que su propio primo podía ser un alcahuete.

—Dios mío, no. Deje de sentirse tan mal. En realidad no fue más que un malentendido. —Albert apoyó la mano de ella sobre su brazo.

— ¿Un malentendido? No entiendo cómo alguien puede verse envuelto en ese tipo de malentendidos.

—No, supongo que no lo entiende. —Alzó ligeramente la mano cuando Candy abrió la boca para seguir con el tema—. No, querida. Podemos discutir esto si usted quiere, pero más tarde. Realmente no es un tema del que a mi tía le guste hablar en su mesa.

Candy suspiró.

—No, por supuesto que no. Le pido perdón.

—No me pida perdón a mí, Candy. Espero que no haya temas de los que no podamos discutir. Pero algunas cosas es mejor hablarlas en privado —le susurró esto último al oído mientras ella se sentaba. La joven contuvo el aliento y un leve estremecimiento le recorrió la espalda.

La cena se prolongó durante lo que a Candy le pareció un tiempo muy largo. La muchacha se limitó a comer un poquito de cada plato y aun así al terminar se sentía incómoda mente llena. No podía evitar pensar que su padre y ella podrían haber vivido durante semanas con la cantidad de comida que había allí sólo para la cena.

—Anthony, Alister, vosotros acabáis de llegar de la ciudad —dijo _lady __Elroy_—. Por favor, contadnos, ¿qué otras jóvenes van a ser presentadas en sociedad esta temporada?

Anthony acababa de llenarse la boca con un inoportuno sorbo de vino en el preciso momento en que _lady __Elroy_ hizo la pregunta. Se ahogó y rápidamente cogió una servilleta.

—Nada demasiado notable entre las jovencitas, señora. No puedo decir que haya prestado mucha atención.

—Seguramente has prestado atención para saber a qué madres evitar. —_Lady __Sara_, sentada junto a él, le dio un fuerte golpe en la espalda.

—Ah, gracias. —Anthony cambió de posición para que lad_y __Sara_ no pudiera volver a golpearle—. Pues, creo que los Barrington podrían presentar a una de sus hijas.

_Lady __Sara_ asintió con la cabeza.

—Sin duda una jovencita sin gracia, como las últimas dos.

—Y los Amesley.

—Ésa es bizca —dijo _lady __Sara_.

—No, la bizca fue presentada en la anterior temporada. Ésta es la que parece un conejo.

—Tienes razón. Clarinda, Clarabelle o algo por el estilo**.**—Lady Sara bebió delicadamente un sorbo de vino—. Naturalmente, la madre no es ninguna belleza. Nunca pude entender cómo consiguió llevar al altar a Billy Amesley.

—Yo creo que eso quizás hoya tenido algo que ver con el hecho de que los Amesley andaban mal de dinero —dijo _lady __Elroy_—. Harriet Drummond era una rica heredera, si haces memoria, Sara.

—Es verdad. El destello de unas arcas bien llenas ha llevado a muchos hombres a dejarse atrapar en el altar. Y como se suele decir: «De noche todos los gatos son pardos».

Esta vez fue Albert quien se ahogó con el vino.

-— ¿Quiénes lo dicen, _lady __Sar_a? —preguntó con un tono de humor en la voz.

—Todos —dijo _lady __Sara _en tono desdeñoso—. Yo no pertenezco a tu generación, tan evasivos en su forma de expresarse, Albert.

—Razón por lo cual debo estar agradecido.

—Me parece que el conde de Mardale tiene una hija que se presenta en sociedad este año —aportó el Mayor Cromwell.

—Mardale, ése sí que era un hombre imponente —dijo _lady __Sara_—. Estoy segura de que debe haber producido una prole atractiva.

— ¿Estamos incomodándola, Candy? —preguntó Albert en voz baja cuando la conversación se desvió hacia las modistas rivales.

—Un poco —admitió ella. Pasó los dedos por la suave tela del vestido prestado. Ahora que había visto (y usado) el vestido de Ross, sabía que nunca podría costearse el guardarropa que necesitaría para un viaje a Londres.

Bajó la voz.

—Vuestra alteza, he estado pensando en mi futuro.

Albert dibujó lentamente una sonrisa.

—Me alegra oír eso.

Se sentía inexplicablemente nerviosa.

—Sí, pues me parece que lo mejor sería que yo encontrara un empleo como maestra ahora, en vez de ir a Londres.

Desgraciadamente justo en ese momento hubo una pausa en la conversación general y las palabras de Candy se oyeron en toda la mesa. _Lady __Elroy_ bajó su copa con tal rapidez que ésta golpeó contra el plato. Algunas gotas de vino salpicaron el mantel.

— ¿Un empleo como maestra? No vas a convertirte en maestra, Candy, sino en duquesa. Si tanto deseas enseñar, puedes ser la maestra de tus propios hijos. Estoy segura de que Albert no perderá el tiempo y llenará pronto el cuarto de los niños.

Candy estaba segura de que el rojo de su cara rivalizaría con el del cabello de Molly. Temía mirar a Albert y convertirse en la prueba viviente de la teoría de la combustión espontánea.

—_Lady _Elroy, es bastante evidente que yo no estoy hecha para ser duquesa.

— ¿Por qué no? Eres joven y eres una mujer, ¿o no? Albert, ¿tú crees que Candy no está hecha para ser tu duquesa?

—-No lo creo en absoluto, tía.

Candy se aventuró a lanzar una mirada a Albert. Los labios de él se curvaron hacia arriba en algo que la joven sólo podía describir como una sonrisa presuntuosa.

—No puedo decir que haya investigado exhaustivamente todas sus credenciales, por supuesto, pero creo que servirá.

—Yo creía que habías investigado todas sus credenciales, Albert—dijo _lady __Sar_a—. Por eso estamos en esta situación.

Candy observó desvanecerse la sonrisa de Albert al tiempo que sus orejas se ponían coloradas.

—Quizás deberíamos cambiar de tema —dijo él—Ross, ¿cómo van los preparativos para el viaje a Londres?

Ross tenía la boca tan abierta que su barbilla casi rozaba la mesa.

— ¿Dijiste que ibas a casarte con Candy, Albert?

—Supongo que olvidamos mencionarte ese detalle, ¿verdad? No está definitivamente arreglado aún, pero Candy ha accedido a considerar mi petición de mano.

Los ojos de Ross se abrieron como platos. Candy sabía que debía estar llena de preguntas, la primera de las cuales, suponía, era dónde se habían conocido ella y Albert. Mejor que inventaran una historia creíble si no querían que se supiera la verdad.

—Nos conocimos cuando estuve en América —estaba diciendo Albert.

Candy se volvió a mirarle. Temía tener los ojos desorbitados. Se mordió la lengua a tiempo para no preguntarle cuándo había estado en su país. Debía de haber estado allí alguna vez; su familia se daría cuenta si mintiera en algo así.

—Yo pensaba que nuestro amor era imposible, separa dos por un océano, así que no dije nada. Ni siquiera se lo men cioné a Anthony.

Candy se contuvo para no propinarle un puntapié por debajo de la mesa. Debería considerar convertirse en novelista si lograba venderle esa historia a alguien. Ross no parecía del todo convencida. Anthony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Bueno, Albert—dijo Ross—, si vas a casarte con Candy deberías ocuparte un poco de su ropa. Necesita todo un guardarropa nuevo, ¡ni siquiera tiene un vestido de noche!

Candy sabía que se ruborizaría si miraba a Albert, así que decidió concentrarse en observar su plato.

—De veras, vuestra alteza, mi ropa, o la falta de ella, no es un algo por lo que usted deba preocuparse.

—Desde luego que me interesa su falta de ropa, querida. Pero si me niega usted el placer de vestirla, sin duda estará de acuerdo en que es responsabilidad de Anthony como cabeza de familia. Haremos que le envíen la cuenta a él, ¿está bien, Anthony?

—Sí, por supuesto. Será un placer.

Candy miró a Anthony

—No puedo cargarte con esos gastos.

—Por supuesto que puedes. Yo soy el cabeza de tu familia ahora, ¿no?

—Pero es que son gastos tan superfluos...

—Nada de eso. —_lady __Elroy_ se inclinó hacia ella—. Te mereces algo de diversión, Candy. Según me dijiste, George fue bastante negligente en tu crianza. Típico de él, concentrarse en sus causas y nunca prestar atención a las necesidades de quienes están a su alrededor. Y sin duda alguna es responsabilidad de Anthony pagarte una temporada social. Su patrimonio puede costear ese gasto, ¿no es así, Anthony?

—Ya dije que pagaría las cuentas. No te preocupes, prima.

—Entonces está arreglado. —_Lady _Elroy sonrió y se reclinó en su silla—. Mandaremos llamar a la señora Croft mañana. Puede confeccionarle las prendas básicas ahora y compraremos el resto en Londres.

—Aún queda otro asunto, Elroy —dijo _lady __Sara_—. Candy no sabe bailar. Tendrá que aprender todos los pasos de baile antes del viaje a Londres.

—Muy cierto. Pues bien, sugiero que vosotros, caballeros, prescindáis de vuestro oporto esta noche y nos acompañéis inmediatamente al salón de música. Cuanto antes empecemos con las lecciones, mejor. Queremos que Candy esté preparada para Almack's.

— ¿Qué es Almack's? —preguntó Candy mientras salía de la habitación del brazo de Albert.

— ¿Que qué es Almack's? —Ross se detuvo tan repentinamente que Candy estuvo a punto de llevársela por delante—. Almack's es...

Evidentemente la jovencita se había quedado sin palabras ante la ignorancia de Candy.

Anthony, que escoltaba a Ross, rió.

—Para las jóvenes casaderas y sus madres, Candy, Al mack's es el centro del universo Todos los miércoles por la noche durante la temporada social, las muchachas que han conseguido poner sus tibias manos sobre el vale anual para el baile se abocan a la caza de marido de los hombres casaderos de la «flor y nata». Para nosotros, el resto de los mortales, Almack's es un club aburrido y mal ventilado...

Parece espantoso. Es espantoso.

—No, de verdad, Candy maravilloso. —dijo Ross—. Almack's es…

Si tu nunca has ido —Dijo Anthony—. Cuando hayas comido las tortas duras, bebido el ponche insulso y soportado la conversación insípida, cambiarás de opinión.

Frunciendo el ceño, Ross miró a Anthony.

No, estoy segura de que debes estar equivocado, Anthony puso los ojos en blanco.

—Ay, estos jóvenes.

—Tú no eres exactamente un hombre entrado en años.

—Me padece que no quiero ir a Almack's —le dijo Candy en voz baja a Albert mientras Ross y Anthony seguían caminando hacia el salón.

—No, pero tendremos que ir aunque sea una vez por el bien de Ross.

Candy frunció el ceño.

—Quizá yo no consiga el vale anual para el baile del que hablaba Anthony.

—No hay que preocuparse por eso si quien la presenta a usted es la tía Elroy. Las damas del comité de admisión no osarán hacer un desaire a la hermana y a la tía del duque de Andrew.

— Estoy segura de que le harían un desaire a una adve nediza norteamericana sin dinero.

—No, no lo harán. Confíe en mí. Soy un experto en las costumbres de la alta sociedad londinense.

— ¿Entonces usted cree que van a aceptarme?

Albert hizo una mueca.

—Igual que aceptan a todos: sonriendo con falsedad, hablando mal de usted a sus espaldas y con la esperanza de que haga algo realmente terrible que la convierta en la comidilla del grupo hasta que se presente un nuevo escándalo.

Candy sintió que se ponía pálida.

— ¡Eso suena horrible!

—Es horrible. Y por eso yo huyo de las fiestas de la Flor y nata» como si se tratara de la artillería francesa. —Albert sonrió ampliamente y deslizó el dedo por encima de la nariz de Candy—. Pero ahora, con usted a mi lado, sé que puedo soportar la agonía.

— ¡Que usted puede soportarla! Toda esa gente espantosa estará con la vista clavada en mí, la audaz norteamericana que se atreve a intentar infiltrarse en la familia del duque de Andrew.

Entraron al salón de música. Tenía paredes verde pálido, un hermoso piano y una gran pintura de tres lozanas mujeres danzando en un prado. Salvo por algunos jirones de tela, iban desnudas. A la sombra de un árbol, un hombre musculoso que llevaba una lira e iba considerablemente más vestido que ellas observaba retozar al trío.

—_Apolo __y __las __Tres __Gracia_—dijo Albert—. Una adquisición de mi padre. Nunca supe el nombre del pintor, pero por otra parte dudo que mi padre haya comprado esta pintura por su mérito artístico.

—Albert, deja de admirar el arte y ayuda a Anthony y a Alister a enrollar la alfombra. —De pie junto al piano, lady Elroy dirigía los esfuerzos de los hombres—. Y tú, Candy, ven aquí. Ross te mostrará algunos pasos de baile. Comenzaremos con una contradanza. ¿Quieres tocar para nosotros, Sara?

—Bueno, con toda seguridad no voy a bailar. Si pensáis bailar la cuadrilla, Elroy, tú tendrás que participar y aún los follará una pareja.

—Estoy segura de que nos arreglaremos.

Ross hizo los pasos mientras los hombres retiraban la alfombra. Candy observaba con suma atención los pies de la jovencita, intentando memorizar los movimientos. Final mente, sacudió la cabeza.

—Me temo que esto no tiene sentido, Ross. Nunca recordaré todo eso.

— ¡Por supuesto que lo recordará! —dijo Ross, con una sonrisa alentadora—. Será más fácil con música y un compañero.

—Y supongo que yo debería ser ese compañero —dijo Anthony, haciendo una reverencia—. Si hay derramamiento de sangre, por lo menos será sangre White.

—Eso no es exactamente un voto de confianza, Anthony. —El Mayor Cromwell se inclinó ante Ross y luego miró a Albert— ¿Quisieras unirte al grupo?

—Creo que en ésta no participaré —dijo Albert, declinándose perezosamente contra el piano—. A menos que tú desees bailar, tía.

—No lo creo. Puedes ayudarme a supervisar.

—Magnífico. Soy excelente supervisando.

—No lo dudo. Pero recuerda que hay cuatro bailarines en la pista, Albert.

—Desde luego.

Candy alzó la mirada y Albert le guiñó un ojo. Luego la joven volvió a concentrarse en sus propios pies. Consiguió hacer la primera figura sin dañar a nadie. Sonrió, relajándose, y volvió a mirar a Albert.

—¡Ayy! —Anthony retrocedió de un salto, liberando el pie atrapado debajo del de Candy—. No, Candy, un paso hacia  
>tu otra izquierda.<p>

Candy se ruborizó.

—Lo siento. No te he hecho daño, ¿verdad?

—Nada permanente. Sin embargo, creo que he cumplido con mi deber. «La mejor parte del valor es la discreción» como dice el Poeta. Cederé mi lugar al galante Mayor Cromwell. Él estuvo en el Regimiento de Dragones del ejército inglés. Es bueno para escapar de situaciones difíciles.

Alister tomó la mano de Candy.

—De verdad, yo no compararé el bailar con usted a una escaramuza en el campo de batalla, señorita White.

—Tal vez deberías —dijo Anthony cuando empezó la música nuevamente—. Esta noche puedes llegar a sufrir más heridas que en la Península.

— ¡Anthony! —Alister se volvió hacia su amigo con el ceño fruncido—. ¡Ay!

—Oh, lo lamento. —Candy intentó cambiar de direc ción antes de cargar todo su peso sobre el pie de Alister, pero en cambio perdió el equilibrio y saltó sobre uno de los dedos. Él sonrió estoicamente mientras ayudaba a la joven a afirmarse nuevamente.

—Así aprenderás a no bajar la guardia, Alister —rió Anthony—. ¿Algo roto?

—Claro que no.

—Quizás deberíamos probar con el vals —sugirió _lady __Elroy_.

—Estupenda idea. —Albert sonrió abiertamente, alejándose de su puesto junto al piano—. Yo seré el compañero de Candy esta vez.

—¿Crees que al tenerla en tus manos podrás evitar que siga haciendo estragos? —preguntó Anthony.

Candy se sonrojó ligeramente. La idea de bailar el vals con Albert era realmente inquietante.

—Supongo que no esperaréis que yo toque esa música escandalosa —sentenció _lady __Sara_ levantándose del piano.

—Pensé que su generación no era hipócrita, _lady __Sara_ —dijo Albert.

—No lo es, pero tampoco participamos de conducías públicas lascivas.

-—No estoy tan seguro de eso —dijo Anthony con una amplia sonrisa—. Me parece que he visto a Oliver Feathersione bailando el vals.

—¡Ese impúdico! —resopló _lady__Sara_—. Una vez cabalgó por Bond Street sobre su trasero desnudo para pagar una apuesta.

Anthony se estremeció.

—¡Vaya! Ése sí que es un espectáculo que agradezco haberme perdido. ¿Y usted, _lady__Elroy_? ¿Quisiera tocar para nosotros?

—No va a ser posible. Yo fui la pesadilla de todas las maestras de música que mi padre contrató.

—Creo que puedo arreglármelas para tocar un vals respetable. —El Mayor Cromwell fue a sentarse al piano. Candy se sintió aliviada al ver que no cojeaba. _Lady_Sara le ayudó a elegir una pieza.

—¿Le gustaría bailar el vals, _lady__Elroy_?

—Ya dije que iba a supervisarlo.

—Es cierto. —Anthony se volvió para dirigirle una amplia sonrisa a _lady__Sara_—. ¿Y usted, _Lady__Sara_? ¿Le gustaría probar el travieso vals?

—¡Desde luego que no! Tendrá que bailar con Ross, señor.

—¿Con la pequeña Ross? —Anthony rió—. Bueno, va mos entonces, mocosa, tendremos que hacer el esfuerzo. ¿Mis dedos están seguros? ¿Has bailado antes el vals?

—Sólo con mi maestro de baile.

Candy observó a Ross acercarse a Anthony. Había una expresión expectante y soñadora en el rostro de la jovencita que contrastaba bastante con la actitud burlona de Anthony. Era obvio que Anthony veía a Ross como una hermanita menor; Candy dudaba que la muchachita abrigara sentimientos fraternales hacia él.

—¿De veras nunca ha asistido a un baile? —preguntó Albert mientras aguardaban a que Alister pusiera a punto su música.

—Bueno, fui una vez a un baile de Navidad en la es cuela donde enseñaba, pero no bailé.

Candy lo recordaba bien. Las Hill habían cedido, muy en contra de sus convicciones, ante la presión de uno de las pocas familias ricas de su escuela y habían accedido a organizar el evento. Las hermanas exprimían cada penique hasta dejarlo como hueso seco, de modo que no iban a contratar personal extra. Candy había hecho todo el trabajo, limpiar, cocinar y escuchar a las hermanas quejarse de los costos de un proyecto tan frívolo. No había habido ni tiempo ni tela para confeccionar un traje de baile, de modo que Candy simple mente se había puesto su mejor vestido, el mismo que había usado para cada comienzo del año académico, reunión formal de la escuela y servicio dominical desde que había cumplido los dieciséis.

—¿Nadie le pidió un baile? —Albert parecía estupefacto—. Todos los hombres de Pony Hill deben estar ciegos.

Candy sonrió ligeramente y negó con la cabeza. Un va liente muchacho le había pedido una pieza, pero la sorpresa la había dejado muda por demasiado tiempo. La señorita Maria había echado a cajas destempladas al jovencito para castigar su audacia.

—Pues yo no estoy ciego —susurró Albert mientras Alister tocaba los primeros acordes del vals—. Y realmente deseo bailar un vals con usted, señorita White.

—Oh —murmuró Candy cuando la mano de Albert se apoyó sobre su cintura. La joven colocó cuidadosamente una mano sobre el hombro de él, mirándolo con una tímida sonrisa. Vio la tenue barba dorada sobre la fuerte curva de la mandíbula, el leve hoyuelo de la barbilla y la línea firme de esos labios que habían sido toda una tentación al apoyarse sobre los suyos.

Habían estado así de cerca en la cama del _Green__Man._Más cerca todavía.

Bajó los ojos, clavándolos en el hombro de él.

—No, cielo. No se ponga tensa. —Albert habló suave mente de manera que sólo ella pudo oírle mientras él empezaba a guiarla a través del salón—. Piensa en los pobres dedos de mis pies.

Una risita histérica brotó del pecho de la joven.

—No creo poder hacer esto.

—Sí que puede. Sólo relájese. Cierre los ojos y sienta la música.

Candy cerró obedientemente los ojos, pero no era la música lo que sentía, sino el calor del cuerpo de Albert a escasos centímetros del suyo y el hombro fuerte debajo de su mano. Estaba rodeada por él, por su calor y su perfume especiado, tan masculino, mezcla de jabón, vino y cuero. Cuando la joven se tambaleó, él la atrajo aún más hacia sí y ella sintió el momentáneo roce de una pierna contra sus faldas y del pe cho de él contra sus senos.

Ese pecho ancho y musculoso salpicado de vello dorado que descendía en una delgada línea hasta el ombligo.

Candy jadeó y abrió los ojos. ¡Qué pensamientos lujuriosos!

Albert inclinó la cabeza, instándola con la presión de sus manos a acercarse aún más a su cuerpo firme. Tenía los labios a la altura de los ojos de ella. Si giraba la cabeza, si se reclinaba apenas ligeramente hacia él, sentiría esos labios sobre la sien.

Sentía contra la mejilla el aliento de Albert que contaba:

—Un, dos, tres. Un, dos, tres.

Un extraño calor la invadió por dentro, con centrándose en su vientre.

—Sígame, cariño —le susurró él, moviendo con la brisa de su aliento los rizos que caían junto a las orejas de Candy—. Venga conmigo.

Candy lo hizo. Se olvidó de sus propios pies. Olvidó el salón de música, a Anthony, a Ross y a todos los demás. Se entregó a Albert, dejando a su cuerpo moverse con el de él.

Cuando la música se detuvo, le llevó unos cuantos segundos volver en sí.

—Bien, _lady __Sara_ —le oyó decir a Anthony—, de verdad creo que Albert y Candy acaban de mostrarnos por que el vals es una danza tan peligrosa.

Continuara...

perdon por la tardanza pero estube fuera un mas de una semana pero aqui estoy de nuevo y bueno el lunes si Dios quiere actualizo.

dejen mensajitos porfis


	6. Chapter 6

**_LO LAMENTO MUCHO SE QUE SOY UNA DESCONSIDERADA CON USTEDES PERO FUE A CAUSA DE MI SALUD HACE 1 AÑO LUCHE MUCHO POR LIBRARME DE UNA HORRIBLE ENFERMEDAD QUE ACABO CON MI CONDICIÓN FÍSICA Y EMOCIONAL Y MI CABELLO ENTRE OTRAS COSAS, PERO LO LOGRAMOS Y AQUÍ ESTOY PERO TENGO ALGUNAS SECUELAS COMO DEBILIDAD Y ESO PROVOCA QUE ME ENFERME Y ACCIDENTE MUCHO MAS SEGUIDO DE LO QUE QUISIERA COMO SUCEDIÓ ESTE FIN DE AÑO ASÍ QUE DESPUÉS DE SALIR DE ESTO ESTOY DEVUELTA Y MUY AGRADECIDA CON DIOS Y CON USTEDES POR ESPERARME, AHORA SI LAS DEJO CON EL CAPITULO 5_**

**Capítulo 5**

Albert cerró el pesado libro de cuentas y se reclinó en su silla, estirándose para aflojar los nudos del cuello y los hombros. Todo estaba en orden, como de costumbre. El patrimonio se cuidaba solo, con algo de ayuda de su excelente ad-ministrador, Walter Birnam. En realidad, todas sus propiedades funcionaban bien. Ninguno de sus arrendatarios se había visto obligado a buscar trabajo en las ciudades o en los nuevos molinos industriales. Pero todo eso cambiaría si Niell ponía las manos sobre el ducado.

Necesitaba una esposa y un heredero. Una esposa ahora; un heredero, Dios mediante, nueve meses después de ha ber hecho los votos matrimoniales. Desde que se había dado atenta de que Niell estaba tratando de precipitar su viaje hacia el Todopoderoso, la necesidad de asegurar la sucesión había sido un peso en su mente. Hasta que la señorita Candy White había aparecido en su cama.

Sonrió abiertamente. El vals de la noche anterior había sido como estar en el cielo, pero había sido infernal mantener las manos donde correspondía según las reglas del decoro. Había sentido deseos de ponerlas en otros lugares mucho más interesantes que la cintura y la mano enguantada de Candy. Por ejemplo, en sus pechos. Se amoldarían perfectamente a sus manos. Dios, haría prácticamente cualquier cosa por volver a verlos, incluso soportar otro almohadazo en la oreja.

Cerró los ojos. Mmm, sí. Podría soportar enzarzarse en otra guerra de almohadas con la señorita Candy White. Cuando ella había levantado los brazos por encima de la cabe za para golpearlo con más fuerza, él había visto cada centíme tro de su estrecha cintura, delicadas costillas y hermosos pe chos pequeños de puntas rosadas... Sí, sin duda disfrutaría otra paliza.

Cambió de posición en su silla, saboreando las pulsa ciones provocadas por la expectación. Algún día, que esperaba no tardara en llegar, volvería a tenerla desnuda en su cama para retomar las cosas desde el punto en que las habían dejado en el _Green Man. _Si ella fuera una correcta señorita inglesa ya habrían fijado fecha para la boda. Pero era una irritable e independiente muchacha norteamericana que se negaba a se guir las reglas británicas.

Simplemente necesitaría idear un modo de convencer la. Mientras estaba considerando una variedad de tentadores métodos, llegó Anthony.

—Buenos días, Albert. ¿Qué te hace sonreír tan tem prano en la mañana? —preguntó dejándose caer en una silla junto al escritorio—. ¿O debería decir «quién»?

La sonrisa de Albert se hizo aún más amplia.

—Tú más que nadie debería alegrarse de que yo esté contento con mi destino, ya que eres el culpable de todo este lío. ¿En qué estabas pensando? No, no respondas. No estabas pensando.

—No es cierto. Fue simplemente un caso de confusión de identidades. Nan dijo que tenía una amiga especial. Me contó la historia de una chica que aspiraba a ir a Londres. Me imaginé que os ayudaría a ambos.

—Pues a mí sin duda me ayudaste.

—Lo siento, pero bueno, ¿cómo iba yo a saber? Candy es rubia. Nan dijo que reconocería a su amiga por el cabello rubio Y se presentó en el G_reen Man _sin doncella ni equipaje.

—Honestamente, ¿piensas que Candy parece una fulana?

—Por supuesto que no. Ya te lo dije, Nan dijo que su amiga era especial. Y yo estaba borracho. —Anthony bajó los ojos hacia sus botas—. Eh... supongo que... es decir ella es... bueno, vosotros hicisteis... ¿no?

—Si lo que estás intentando preguntar es si yo desflo ré a tu prima, la respuesta es no.

Anthony alzó bruscamente la mirada hacia el rostro de Albert.

— ¿Quieres decir que ella no era virgen? Sé que viene de una colonia, por lo que supongo que podría tener costum bres distintas de las nuestras y está un poquito vieja...

—Anthony, por Dios, cállate antes de que me sienta obligado a retarte a duelo. Hasta donde yo sé, tu prima es vir gen. Las cosas no llegaron hasta el punto de ponerme en posi ción de averiguar algo sobre ese asunto.

— ¿No? —Anthony parecía desilusionado—. ¡Ambos estabais en cueros, por Dios!

Albert se ruborizó.

—Sí. Bueno, en cualquier caso, debería alegrarte saber que estoy bastante contento de tener que casarme con Candy. Confieso que me siento aliviado de no tener que pedir la mano de _lady _Eliza Leegan.

— ¡Me lo imagino! Dios, la sola idea de irme a la cama con el iceberg... ¡Brrr! Candy tiene que ser mejor. ¿Debo su poner entonces que ya está todo arreglado? ¿Haréis los votos antes de que partamos para Londres?

Albert mantenía en equilibrio sobre el índice un corta plumas de plata, evitando la mirada de Anthony.

—No exactamente. Las cosas son aún un tanto inciertas, pero no te preocupes. Me casaré con tu encantadora pri ma. Ahora dime, ¿has oído algo más sobre las actividades de Niell en los alrededores?

—No. Está esperando la ocasión. El tipo suele aparecerse por la zona de vez en cuando, así que el que esté aquí puede no significar nada. Creo que le gusta mantener vigilado su patrimonio.

—Apuesto a que sí.

—Pero bueno, Albert, ¿estás seguro de que no estás atribuyéndole a los hechos un significado que no tienen? Los accidentes suceden, incluso a los héroes de guerra. El asesina to es una acusación grave.

— ¿Crees que Niell es incapaz de cometer un ase sinato?

Anthony empezó a decir algo, pero hizo una pausa. El si lencio se extendió entre los dos hombres.

—No —dijo finalmente—. Quisiera creer que Niell no es capaz de matar, pero el tipo sí que te odia con una pasión que raya en la locura.

—Exactamente. Créeme, Anthony. No soy dado a los arranques de imaginación. Estoy convencido de que Niell está detrás de mis accidentes. Si no lo detenemos, terminará saliéndose con la suya. Y entonces él heredará Andrew y todas mis otras propiedades. No puedo permitir que suceda eso.

—No, me doy cuenta. Además del hecho de que la muerte no es precisamente algo terriblemente atractivo, tu primo Niell es simplemente un tipo muy desagradable. Tus arrendatarios, tus sirvientes, Ross, tía Elroy y _lady Sara_.. Todos sufrirían si Niell tomara las riendas.

—Tengo intención de asegurarme de que eso no suceda.

Golpearon a la puerta y luego Candy se asomó.

— ¿Interrumpo?

—Nada mejor interrumpido. Por favor, adelante —dijo Albert. Él y Anthony se pusieron de pie—. ¿Me buscaba a mí o sa bía que su desacreditado primo Anthony estaba de visita?

—En realidad estaba buscándolo a usted, vuestra alte za, pero es bueno que Anthony esté aquí. ¿Sabía que la modista ha llegado?

—Pues no. —Albert observó a Candy, cuyos labios apretados formaban una línea delgada y tensa—. ¿Hay algún problema?

—Sí, lo hay.

—OH. —Albert echó una ojeada a Anthony, quien mira ba a Candy como esperando que ésta explotara de un momen to a otro—. Confío en que nos aclarará qué clase de problema.

—Quiere hacerme vestidos.

—Sí, me imagino que eso es lo que quiere. Es modista, Candy. —Albert observaba a Candy asir con tal fuerza sus fal das que la tela parecía en peligro de desgarrarse.

—Ya sé que es modista. ¿Sabe usted cuántos vestidos quiere hacerme?

—Aja, empiezo a entender cuál es el problema. No, no lo sé. ¿Por qué no me lo dice usted?

—Demasiados.

Anthony rompió a reír. Candy lo miró enojada.

—No sé de qué te ríes tú. Eres quien va a pagar por todo esto, ¿verdad?

Anthony asintió con la cabeza y agitó la mano. Estaba claro que no iba a arriesgar una respuesta más coherente. Candy se volvió hacia Albert.

—Su tía y Ross están aliadas con esta mujer. Y dicen que necesitaré aún más ropa cuando lleguemos a Londres. ¿Es que las inglesas se pasan el día entero cambiándose de ropa?

—Francamente no puedo decir que haya reflexionado antes sobre el tema. ¿Y tú Anthony?

—OH, no os riáis más. ¡Es un escandaloso despilfarro de dinero! Por ejemplo, la señora Croft quiere hacerme un traje de montar y yo ni siquiera sé cabalgar.

— ¿No cabalgas? —Anthony dejó de reír abruptamente y miró asombrado a Candy. Ella hizo una mueca.

—No hace falta actuar como si yo fuera una especie de fenómeno. Tengo dos piernas que funcionan perfectamente. ¿_Por_ qué necesitaría sentarme sobre una gran bestia que me lleve de un lado a otro?

— ¿Le tiene miedo a los caballos, Candy? —preguntó Albert.

—No, creo que no. Es sólo que nunca he tenido la oportunidad de cabalgar. Vivíamos en la ciudad e íbamos ca minando a todas partes.

—Aja. Pues querrá aprender —dijo Albert.

— ¿Querré? —Candy parecía escéptica—. Espero que no contéis con que vaya a cabalgar a campo traviesa persi guiendo a algún zorro zarrapastroso. No lo haré. Y tampoco me interesa ir a saltar vallas.

— ¡Dios mío! —dijo Anthony. Albert se limitó a sonreír.

—Bastará con que aprenda a cabalgar. Yo no soy un fanático de la caza. Le daré una o dos lecciones tan pronto como esté listo su traje de montar. Aprenderemos lo básico ahora y refinaremos sus habilidades al regresar a Andrew des pués de la temporada.

—Espero tener un empleo para cuando termine vues tra temporada —dijo Candy—. No regresaré a Andrews.

— ¿No? Bueno, ya veremos.

—Deberías saber que Albert siempre consigue lo que quiere —sugirió Anthony en tono servicial—. No estoy seguro de cómo lo logra. Tozudez pura, probablemente.

—Tonterías, Anthony. El truco es desear siempre cosas razonables.

—Si se refiere a casarse conmigo, vuestra alteza, sin duda puede usted ver que eso no es razonable. —Candy em pezó a enumerar con los dedos los motivos—. Soy norteame ricana, no tengo ni idea de cómo dirigir una casa de este ta maño, no sé bailar y tampoco sé montar a caballo.

Albert dio la vuelta al escritorio. Cogió la mano de Candy y con suavidad le hizo bajar cada uno de los dedos que ha bía usado para enumerar sus razones.

—Baila muy bien, Candy, y ya practicaremos equita ción. La señora Stallings ha manejado Andrews durante años, incluso cuando mi madre vivía. Estoy seguro de que estará encantada de continuar haciéndolo, dirigida por usted, obvia mente. Y aunque es cierto que es usted norteamericano, también es la prima del conde de Brown.

—Y eso es una gran distinción —dijo Anthony. Hizo Uno breve reverencia—. Bueno, aunque sé que me extraña réis, será mejor que me marche.

Albert retuvo la mano de Candy en la suya mientras acompañaban a Anthony hasta la puerta. Ella tironeó ligera mente, esperando que la soltara, pero él le asió la mano con más fuerza, entrelazando sus dedos con los de la joven.

Ella estaba segura de que los lacayos debían notar que su patrón le tenía cogida la mano, pero ninguno de ellos pestañeó siquiera. Layton hasta llegó a hacer un gesto de asenti miento con la cabeza y a mirarla sonriendo.

—Estaba pensando en ir a visitar a uno de mis arren datarios —dijo Albert cuando Anthony se hubo marchado—. Me gustaría que usted me acompañara si la señora Croft pue de prescindir de su presencia.

—Puede. Mis movimientos nerviosos estaban enloqueciéndola de tal modo que parecía dispuesta a ensartarme mi aguja. ¿Está seguro de que no estoy demasiado desaliñada para ir de visita?

Albert la recorrió con la mirada. Ella sintió que un lige ro rubor le quemaba las mejillas.

—Así está usted bien. Son viejos amigos. No prestan atención a la moda. Vaya a buscar su sombrero.

Albert estaba apoyado contra la calesa cuando Candy **salió...**

—Usted está demasiado elegante para un vehículo tan plebeyo, vuestra alteza—dijo ella.

—OH, pero en el fondo soy un simple granjero. —Albert la depositó sobre su asiento. La miró con ojos risueños. Eran casi del color del mar, y su cabello, con las largas pestañas ribeteados de oro.

Candy sintió un leve tirón en la mano y se inclinó hacia delante. Sus ojos se posaron en los labios de él. Parecían firmes y cálidos. ¿Cómo sería sentirlos ahora?

Bruscamente la joven echó hacia atrás la cabeza y se irguió en su asiento. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Estaban en el camino principal de entrada a la casa, se les podía ver perfecta mente desde la puerta principal y desde cientos de ventanas.

Albert suspiró.

—Casi lo logro, ¿verdad?

Candy le lanzó su mirada más represora, perfeccionada a lo largo de años en la Academia Johnson para Señoritas

—Compórtese, vuestra alteza.

El se dio la vuelta y subió de un salto al asiento del conductor.

—Comportarse no es tan divertido como no compor tarse, señorita White. Admítalo. ¿O es posible que usted nunca se haya comportado mal?

—No sea ridículo. —Candy clavó la vista al frente por encima de las ancas del caballo.

—No creo que se haya comportado mal. —Albert tomó las riendas y el caballo empezó dócilmente a moverse—. Ten dré que hacer algo al respecto.

—Y no dudo de que es usted un gran experto en mal comportamiento.

—En realidad no. He tenido demasiadas responsabili dades como para comportarme mal con frecuencia, pero será un placer recuperar el tiempo perdido.

— ¿Qué edad tenía cuando heredó el título?

Candy estaba sorprendida. Las historias que había oído de su padre y de las hermanas Johnson la habían llevado a suponer que todos los aristócratas llevaban vidas irreflexivas, inmersos en una seguidilla de placeres.

—Veinticinco. Pero como primogénito y único hijo varón empezaron a entrenarme desde que empecé a hacer pi nitos por la hacienda —resopló Albert—. No era extraño que mi padre me interrogara sobre las plantaciones y prioridades mientras estaba aún en brazos de mi nodriza. Pero no, no debe usted sentir pena por mí, si es que estoy interpretando bien la expresión de sus ojos. Tendré que intentar besarla de nuevo para verlos chispear. Hoy se ven de color azulino, ¿sabe?

—No tengo ojos azulinos.

—Ahora los tiene. Bueno, no son de un azul intenso. Creo que el color depende de su estado de ánimo o de lo que lleva puesto. Espero que haya encargado algunos vestidos azules y verdes.

—Creo que la señora Croft está haciendo uno o dos en cada uno de esos colores.

—Magnífico —dijo Albert. Candy pensó que parecía demasiado inocente—. Así puedo observar si sus ojos cam inan de color según su atuendo. Quizás hasta escriba un trata do titulado _Acerca de los Ojos de Candy White. _¿Qué le parece?

—Me parece que no vendería demasiados ejemplares de una obra así, vuestra alteza.

—Hay un problema —dijo Albert con aire reflexivo.

— ¿Un problema? Yo diría que una idea tan alocada presentaría muchos más problemas.

Albert prosiguió como si no la hubiese oído.

—Para determinar con certeza el color de sus ojos, en primer lugar yo debería intentar establecer el matiz aislado, libre de cualquier influencia extraña. Sé que en el _Green Man t_uve la oportunidad perfecta para dar inicio a mis investiga ciones, pero debo confesar que se me hizo difícil hacer obser vaciones precisas mientras me golpeaban en la cabeza con una almohada.

— ¡Vuestra alteza! —Candy se puso una mano en la cintura. Sentía una especie de extraño aleteo en el vientre—. ¿De qué está usted hablando?

—De colores de ojos, Candy. Del de los suyos, concretamente. Necesitamos aislar su persona de cualquier color que pueda desviar nuestra investigación, particularmente de ese lamentable vestido marrón que lleva usted ahora, antes de poder determinar con precisión el matiz exacto…

Candy sentía los ojos de él sobre su garganta, luego ba jando a lo largo del cuello como si estuviera deshaciéndose de aquel género marrón que a él le disgustaba tanto.

—Supongo que podríamos empezar nuestra investiga ción ahora mismo, aunque le dije a Birnam que visitaría a este inquilino. Pero no permitiremos que nada se interponga en el camino de la ciencia. Haremos virar la calesa y galoparemos de regreso a Andrews. Mi tía y por supuesto también Ross y _lady Sar_a pueden mostrarse un pelín escandalizadas cuando nos dirijamos a mi habitación, pero los devotos estu diosos de la naturaleza no debemos dejar que la opinión pú blica influya en nuestras investigaciones. A menos que quiera usted despojarse de esas ofensivas prendas ahora mismo. Po demos empezar al aire libre, aunque hace un poco de frío y confieso que para nuestros estudios preliminares prefiero el interior. Le aseguro que una puerta cerrada con llave demos trará ser una condición claramente favorable.

— ¡Vuestra alteza! —La respiración irregular de Candy apenas le permitió pronunciar la frase. La idea de entrar a la ha bitación de Albert era más que escandalosa—. ¿Se ha vuelto loco?

Albert rió.

—Aún no, pero confieso que me está costando un poco pensar con claridad. La imagen de su pelo sobre mi almohada es un pensamiento que me...eh... que me eleva bastante.

Este día de principios de marzo podría muy bien haber pasado por el más caluroso de agosto a juzgar por cómo se sentía Candy. Ahora entendía a qué se referían las Johnson con eso de conversaciones «calientes». Desvió la mirada. Ha cia delante vio una cabaña rodeada por una bonita cerca de co lor blanco.

—Creo que tendrá usted que obligarse a apartar de su mente los experimentos, vuestra alteza. Tenemos compañía.

—Así parece —suspiró Albert.

Dos muchachitos de unos ocho años estaban colgados de la cerca, afilando las manos con entusiasmo.

— ¡Hola, vuestra alteza! ¿Puedo sujetar a _Botón de Oro?_

—No, yo soy el mayor, Tim, y además tú lo sujetaste la última vez.

— ¡No lo sujeté!

— ¡Sí que lo hiciste!

— _¿Botón de oro?_—preguntó Candy.

Albert rió.

—Ross eligió el nombre. Supongo que por la afición del caballo a los botones de oro. —Albert detuvo la calesa y ayudó a Candy a descender—. Caballeros —dijo dirigiéndose a los pe queños pendencieros—, cuidad vuestros modales, por favor.

—Lo siento, vuestra alteza.

—Perdón, vuestra alteza.

Candy bajó la vista hacia los dos sucios muchachitos, idénticos entre sí.

—Candy, permítame presentarle a Thomas y Timothy Parson —dijo Albert—. Muchachos, la señorita Candy White , de America.

Los muchachitos abrieron grandes los ojos. Candy agra deció que Thomas ya hubiera perdido sus dientes delanteros mientras que Timothy aún los conservaba, pues de lo contrario hubiera abandonado toda esperanza de diferenciarlos.

—¿Es usted norteamericana? —preguntó Timothy.

—¿Del otro lado del océano? —susurró Thomas.

—¿Vivió con los indios Piel Roja?

—¿En qué clase de barco vino? El primo de Charlie Bentworth está en la marina. Navegó con Nelson.

—¿A quién le importan los estúpidos barcos? —inte rrumpió Timothy a su hermano—. ¿Es verdad que los indios usan plumas y que son muy feroces?

Candy rió.

—Me temo que no sé mucho de barcos —le dijo a Thomas—. El barco en el que vine era grande, pero se balanceaba constantemente y me mareaba mucho. —Sonrió al ver la expresión desilusionada del chico y se volvió hacia Timothy—. En cuanto a los indios, me parece que los nombren usan plumas cuando se visten para la guerra y son luchadores muy feroces, pero en general creo que no son muy diferentes de vosotros o de mí.

—Muchachos, me doy cuenta de que la señorita White es mucho más interesante que Botón de Oro, pero de todas maneras, ¿puede alguno de vosotros tomar las riendas?

Timothy, o tal vez era Thomas (al no poder ver sus sonrisas Candy dudaba) se hizo cargo de Botón de Oro. Albert y Candy se volvieron hacia la cabaña. Dos niñitas se acercaron corriendo, seguidas por un bebé. Las niñas se detuvieron bruscamente delante de Albert e hicieron aceptables reveren cias. Dos pares de ojazos castaños se volvieron hacia Candy. El bebé se abrió paso entre las faldas de las niñas y alzó los bracitos rollizos.

—¡Upa! —exigió.

Riendo, Albert la levantó en brazos.

—Ella es Ruth. —El bebé escondió la carita en la cor bata de él.

—_¿_Cuántos años tienes, Ruth? —preguntó Candy.

Aparecieron dos dedos regordetes.

—¡Dos años! ¡Pero qué niña grande!

—Es sólo un bebé. —Timothy dio con la punta del dedo en la pierna rolliza de Ruth. Thomas había ganado la pugna por hacerse cargo de Botón de Oro por el momento.

Ruth separó la cara de la corbata de Albert y le tiró un puntapié a su hermano.

—¡No bebé!

—Y éstas son las señoritas Maggie y Jane —dijo Albert, presentando a las otras dos niñas.

—¡Ruth! —Una mujer baja y regordeta salió de la cabaña, cargando un niñito rollizo de unos ocho meses— Oh, hola, vuestra alteza. Me pareció haber oído la calesa.

—Hola, Becky. He venido para echarle un vistazo al tejado. ¿Tom todavía está en el campo?

—Sí. Regresará para la hora del almuerzo, por si desea hablar con él. ¿Os apetece entrar a beber una taza de té mientras le esperáis?

La diminuta cabaña estaba atestada pero limpia. Candy se apiñó junto a Albert, sentándose a la desgastada mesa de la cocina. Ruth se sentó en el regazo de él. Sus diminutos deditos recorrían los dibujos del chaleco del joven cuyos botones retorcía mientras Albert conversaba con la madre. Este duque parecía sentirse muy cómodo sentado en una cabaña y hablando con la esposa de su inquilino. Nada que ver con los tiesos aristócratas ingleses que Candy había imaginado. Ruth lanzó una risita al hallar el reloj de bolsillo. La gran mano de Albert cubrió la de la niñita. Ella rebotó en el regazo y a su vez cogió la mano de él con sus dos manitas. El rió y Candy sintió que las lágrimas le quemaban los ojos.

En ese momento un hombre bajo y robusto entró a la cocina con Maggie y Jane. Iba remangado y tenía el cabello mojado pues debía de haberse aseado antes de entrar, en la bomba de fuera.

Ruth se retorció sobre el regazo de Albert. —¡Pa! —Alargó los brazos en dirección a su padre. Albert rió.

—Siempre me haces perder las muchachas bonitas, Tom —dijo mientras le pasaba a la niña.

—Sí, pues parece que usted vino a visitarnos con su propia muchacha bonita, vuestra alteza. —El hombre le sonrió a Candy y se inclinó para besar a Becky.

Sentada tranquilamente, Candy pudo escuchar a Tom y a Albert rememorar la infancia compartida y los enredos en que se habían metido junto con Anthony y Alister. Cuando Tom terminó de comer, él y Albert salieron a echar un vistazo al tejado. Candy ayudó a Becky a limpiar y a calmar a los pe queños. Estaba dándole una última palmadita a Billy mien tras éste se acomodaba para dormir la siesta cuando entró Albert. En silencio fue a pararse junto a ella.

—Es hora de marcharnos —susurró. Candy sintió el calor de su cuerpo junto al de ella. Por un instante imagino que Billy era el hijo de ambos y que vivían en esta cabaña.

Algunas muchachas soñaban con bodas y bebés, pensó Candy mientras Albert la ayudaba a subir a la calesa. Ella no. Nunca había imaginado cómo sería formar su propia familia, Albert dio un golpecito con las riendas al caballo y Botón de Oro comenzó a andar sin prisa. Jamás se había imaginado casada.

Aquellos jóvenes tan formales que habían secundado a su padre en sus causas jamás le habían resultado atractivos, ni, lo admitía, tampoco se habían sentido atraídos hacia ella. Eran demasiado parecidos a su padre, concentrados en un solo propósito e impetuosos. Apenas si reparaban en la hija soltera del doctor White. El único que se había fijado en ella había sido el hijo del carnicero. Se había sentido halagada por su atención... hasta que la besó.

—Bajemos y caminemos un rato. —Albert detuvo la calesa y enroscó las riendas de Botón de Oro en una rama. El rechoncho caballito inmediatamente metió el hocico en una mata de botones de oro, estornudó y comenzó a mordisquear la alta hierba que crecía al pie del árbol.

—¿No come los botones de oro? —preguntó Candy, alargando la mano hacia Albert.

—Oh, no. Enfermaría. Es una planta venenosa. Me imagino que sólo le gusta el color. —Ignorando la mano ex tendida, Albert la cogió de la cintura, depositándola sin es fuerzo en el suelo. Se demoró un momento más de lo necesa rio en soltarla.

Candy le miraba fijamente la corbata mientras escu chaba con qué entusiasmo Botón de Oro mascaba ruidosa mente la hierba. En algún lugar por encima de sus cabezas un pájaro contestó el sonido de otro. Un susurro entre los mato rrales delató la presencia de un animalito.

¿Albert iría a besarla?

¿Ella deseaba que lo hiciera?.

Estaban solos. Un par de pasos e incluso estarían ocultos ojos curiosos de Botón de Oro. Candy reprimió una risita nerviosa. Sin alzar la cabeza, se humedeció los labios.

Albert hasta podía empezar su investigación para ese ridículo tratado, si quería. Y ella, ¿quería?

¡Por supuesto que no! ¿Qué le había sucedido? El depravado aire británico debía estar corrompiéndola. Eso y un depravado duque británico. Por su mente pasó como un relámpago de la imagen del duque en cuestión con toda su hermosa piel dorada. Se ahogó.

—¿Se siente bien? —Albert colocó sobre su brazo la mano de la joven y se dio la media vuelta para empezar a subir una pequeña colina.

-Estoy bien. —Estaría mejor si tuviera un abanico. Sin duda una brisa refrescante le haría bien. Afortunadamente el sombrero ocultaba sus mejillas encendidas.

Llegaron a un amplio claro con vistas a los campos que los rodeaban.. Albert se reclinó contra un árbol y, cubriendo con una de sus manos la de ella, que descansaba sobre su brazo, la atrajo a su lado.

Candy se volvió para observar el panorama. -¿Todas estas tierras son suyas?

-Sí.

Percibió el orgullo en la voz de él. —¿ Han estado en su familia por generaciones?

—Desde los tiempos del Conquistador. Durante más de setecientos años ha habido siempre un Andrew en Andrews. Candy miró los extensos campos, los árboles frutales, los bosques, las colinas. ¿Cómo sería formar parte de una familia cuyas raíces se remontaban a tantos siglos atrás? ¿Cuan lejos e pasado podían los White rastrear sus antepasados?. No lo sabía. Su padre nunca le había hablado sobre la historia de su familia. Eso no se estilaba en Norteamérica. Allí todo era nuevo. Todos estaban volviendo a empezar. Ella se enorgullecía de ese espíritu.

—¿ Quién será el heredero si usted no se casa ?

—Niell. Candy sintió que el cuerpo se le ponía rígido. Suspiró.

—Eso sería un crimen, pero aun así creo que casarse conmigo no es la solución, vuestra alteza.

—Albert, Candy. Por favor no hable de matrimonio, ni me llame «vuestra alteza».

Candy percibió la súplica en su voz y respondió en con secuencia.

—Albert, no tengo ninguna de las habilidades que usted necesita en una esposa. No sé absolutamente nada sobre la sociedad inglesa. He crecido en tierras republicanas. Siempre he vivido en una estrecha casita de ciudad. No soy bonita ni talentosa. Seguramente hay alguna muchacha inglesa que esté mejor preparada para ser su esposa.

Albert tiró de ella para obligarla a mirarle de frente.

—Eres hermosa, Candy. Y no quiero una muchacha in glesa, al menos ninguna de las que he conocido hasta ahora. Me hacen sentir como un zorro huyendo de los sabuesos. Ven a Londres y lo verás. Ni las muchachas ni sus madres me quieren a mí, quieren mi título y mi renta anual.

—Eso no lo creo. Una chica tendría que estar ciega para no enamorarse de usted.

Albert sonrió abiertamente.

—¿Usted está ciega, entonces, Candy? ¿O significa que se ha enamorado de mí?

Candy se ruborizó.

—Apenas lo conozco. Y va más allá de eso. Usted necesita una mujer que sepa cómo conducirse en vuestra sociedad.

Albert tomó el rostro de ella entre sus manos, elevándo le la barbilla para poder mirarla directamente a los ojos. De al guna manera él se las había arreglado para perder los guantes. Sintió la tibieza de sus palmas meciéndole la mandíbula, la se ductora presión de sus largos dedos masajeándole, un puto sensible justo detrás de la oreja, ese punto que los labios de el habían hallado con tan desastrosas consecuencias en el _Green Man_. Era como un mago envolviéndola en su hechizo.

—Puedes aprender, cielo. No tengo intención de pasar mucho tiempo haciendo vida social. Te lo dije, en realidad en el fondo soy un granjero. —Le acarició los pómulos con los pulgares—. Ven a Londres, Candy, y verás lo horrible que es. Sálvame de eso, te lo ruego. No quiero una muchacha de sociedad. No quiero un matrimonio por conveniencia, como el de mis padres. Quiero un matrimonio como el de Tom y Becky. ¿Tu no?

Candy no podía negarlo. De repente no quería nada más que un marido, un bebé y el amor que se respiraba en esa pequeña cabaña.

—Sí, Albert —susurró—. Sí, es lo que quiero.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

«Es un duque inglés», pensaba Candy, humedeciéndo se los labios. «Un depravado y mujeriego noble británico. Un extraño».

Sobre sus labios, el aliento de él era una provocación, llevando apenas la cabeza sus labios se acercarían a los de Albert. Sentía la tentación de hacerlo. ¿La tentación? Añoraba el contacto. Pero eso era demasiado atrevido. No, más que atre vido Era lujurioso.

Comenzó a retroceder, pero las manos de Albert se lo Impidieron. Éste cerró la brecha que los separaba y suavemente empezó a dibujar con la punta de la lengua el contorno de los labios de ella, para luego cubrirlos con los suyos.

No le parecía estar besando a un extraño. Era como si ya se conocieran.

Fue en ese momento cuando la bala impactó contra el tronco del árbol, justo encima de sus cabezas.

CONTINUARA...

Espero subir el siguiente antes de que termine la semana, al menos tratare no prometo nada pero tratare besos y nos estamos leyendo


	7. Chapter 7

_**lo lamento enormemente pero sigo con este chin... aparato es cual me impide subir tan rapido como quisiera lo lamento mucho y de verda estoy pidiendo a medio mundo ayuda pero todos trabajan y les es dificil.**_

_**espero les guste este y al otro cap. le falta poquito, pero mejor no digo fecha asi que besitos cuídense y pórtense bien los quiero y gracias a todos los que me siguen leyendo, lo único que les aseguro es que aunque lento pero no lo voy a dejar a la mitad **_

_**Capítulo 6**_

Niell estaba de pie bajo la sombra de un roble detrás del _Green Man._

— ¿Qué quieres decir con que fallaste, maldito idiota? Luchaba por seguir hablando en voz baja.

—Lo siento, vuestra excelencia. ¿Cómo iba yo a saber que justo en ese momento él besaría a la chica?

—OH, no lo sé. ¿Estaban muy cerca el uno del otro? ¿La tenía entre sus brazos?

El hombre se encogió de hombros y arrastró los pies en el polvo. Niell apretaba los dientes. Después de tres intentos, Albert podría estar muerto hacía tiempo si tan sólo pudiera encontrar un cómplice medianamente competente.

—Al menos dime cómo era la chica.

—No estoy seguro, vuestra excelencia. —El idiota se rascó la cabeza. «Piojos», pensó Niell. Le completaría el día contagiarse piojos de este estúpido pedazo de porquería.

—Ella llevaba sombrero. Andrew no se lo quitó para besarla.

— ¿Era alta y delgada?

—Sí, larga y muy flaca. Le llegaba al hombro a Andrew.

—Maldición. Parece que se trata de la jovenzuela White. —Niell le dio un fuerte golpe al tronco. El dolor le aclaró la mente—. ¿Se resistía?

—No, vuestra excelencia. No que yo haya notado. Claro que yo disparé justo en ese momento, así que tal vez se disponía a resistirse. Me largué apenas impactó la bala. Su primo es rápido como un rayo, sabe.

—Aja. —Niell evaluó las posibilidades. Era demasiado esperar que la muchacha hallara repulsivo a Albert. Eso no había sucedido jamás con mujer alguna. Y ella estaba hospedándose con Albert en Andrews. Quizás no tenía tanto tiempo como pensaba.

—Eh... vuestra excelencia, acerca de mis monedas...

— ¿Cómo? —Niell se tragó el enojo que otra vez lo invadió como una oleada. No podía gritar y llamar la aten ción. Flexionó los dedos. Le encantaría coger de la garganta a este idiota—. ¿Tus monedas? Alégrate de salir vivo de aquí, estúpido...

El hombre desapareció. Niell volvió a tragar saliva. Si tan sólo Philip estuviese aquí. Lo tranquilizaría. Pero Philip no estaba y él continuaba presa de oleadas de furia que le golpeaban la cabeza, el pecho, la ingle. Pronto explotaría. Necesitaba descargarse ya.

Oyó un frufrú de faldas, el sonido de zapatos caminan do sobre la hierba. Esa muchacha, Molly, esa fulana venía hacia el roble. Lo había llamado bastardo. Ella y su amiga le habían hecho quedar como un tonto frente a Albert. Las había odiado por eso. Había deseado lastimarla, romperle la muñeca a esa ramera. En aquel momento había desistido. Pues ahora mismo se lo cobraría.

La muchacha se acercó. Estúpida. Tan estúpida como todas las otras. La agarró. Ella comenzó a chillar, pero le cubrió violentamente la boca con la suya, ahogando el sonido y haciéndole apretar los labios contra los propios dientes. Ella se resistía, pero él era mucho más grande y fuerte. La empujo bruscamente contra el tronco del roble.

. Mucho mejor. Ya estaba excitado. Se las arregló para aflojar los pantalones, para levantarle las faldas. En él se entremezclaban enojo y lujuria. Embistió dentro de ella, aplastándola contra el tronco mientras vertía su odio dentro del cuerpo indefenso.

Cuando él retrocedió, la muchacha logró liberar sus manos y le lanzó un manotazo directo a los ojos, pero él tenía brazos más largos que los de la chica. Le rodeó el cuello con los dedos y apretó. Ella alzó las manos, tironeando de las de él, pero no tenía fuerzas suficientes. Cerda imbécil, pensar que podía igualarlo en fuerza. El vio sus ojos llenarse de pánico; aún tenía uno morado por el golpe que él le había dado. Los observó salirse de las órbitas, con la boca abierta en un alarido mudo. Observó su rostro mientras colapsaba.

Sintió olor a muerte.

Dejó que el cuerpo de la muchacha se deslizara hacia abajo contra el tronco del roble para formar en el suelo una pila inerte.

Se sentía mucho más calmado.

Albert miró por la ventana de su estudio. La lluvia caía como una cortina de agua sobre el cristal.

— ¿Entonces usted cree que fue su primo Niell quien nos disparó?

—A mí. Estoy seguro de que él, o más bien su cómplice, me apuntó sólo a mí.

Candy se movió. Ahora podía verla reflejada en la ventana. Llevaba uno de sus vestidos nuevos. Le gustaría que la señora Croft lo hubiera hecho más escotado. Ese volante de encaje bordeando el canesú era totalmente innecesario. Su hermoso cuello y su aún más hermoso pecho deberían verse más. Sonrió. La llevaría a una modista de Londres tan pronto como llegaran allí. También a Rossy, por supuesto. La moda londinense era indudablemente más atractiva.

— ¿Cómo puede sonreír?- El se volvió y le cogió la mano...

—Estaba admirando su vestido. ¿Sabía que hace que sus ojos se vean azules?

—Mis ojos no son azules.

—Lo son esta noche. —Inclinó la cabeza para aspirar el perfume suave y dulce de la joven—. Otra sección para mi tratado.

Candy liberó su mano.

—Está usted hablando sin ton ni son, vuestra alteza.

—Albert.

—Vuestra alteza. —Retrocedió, interponiendo entre ellos el ángulo del escritorio—. ¿No dijo usted que su tía y _lady Sara_ harían de carabinas durante mi estancia aquí? Su constante ausencia llega a ser llamativa.

—Quizás concluyeron que como el caballo ya se había desbocado, no hay necesidad de cerrar con llave la puerta de la caballeriza.

Los ojos de Candy despedían chispas verdes.

—El caballo no se ha desbocado.

—Bueno, no, pero ¿no le gustaría desbocarse?

Albert acortó la distancia entre ellos, aprisionando con suavidad las muñecas de Candy. Con las mejillas encendidas, ella tiró ligeramente hacia atrás.

— ¡Claro que no!

— ¿No? ¿Ni siquiera un poco?

—Ni un pelín.

— ¿Está segura? —Albert tiró suavemente hacia delante las manos de Candy, llevándolas hacia su propia espalda y acercándola contra su cuerpo—. Una caballeriza puede volverse terriblemente asfixiante. —Inclinó la cabeza, y sus labios se deslizaron recorriéndole el nacimiento del pelo con la levedad de una pluma.

— ¿El caballo no quisiera asomar el hocico por la puerto abierta? —susurró—. ¿Sentir la brisa? ¿Oler el aire nocturno?

Como los ojos de Candy se habían ido cerrando, él se desvió para rozarle los párpados con los labios antes de deslizarse por los pómulos en dirección al punto sensible detrás de la oreja. Un extraño ruidito brotó de la garganta de ella, mitad gemido, mitad suspiro, y ladeó la cabeza para facilitar la llega da de los labios de él al punto en cuestión.

Él hundió la cabeza en su cabello.

—Cielo. —Le soltó las muñecas para darle un mejor uso a sus propias manos.- Quizás pudiera hacer algo con ese Irritante volante que bordeaba el canesú. Sin duda alguna era un estorbo.

— ¡Vuestra alteza! —Candy eludió sus manos y regresó a su posición fortificada detrás del escritorio—. ¡Compórtese!

— ¿Tengo que hacerlo? —Miró el estudio—. Éste sería Un lugar estupendo para un poco de mal comportamiento.

—No.

— ¿Está segura?

—Muy segura. Tenemos importantes asuntos sobre lo que pensar.

— ¿Sí?

— ¡El intento de asesinato de hoy!

—Una razón más para comportarnos mal. Si nos queda poco tiempo en este mundo, me encantaría pasarlo con usted en esa confortable silla junto al fuego, o incluso sobre esa hermosa y mullida alfombra.

— ¡Basta! —Candy se volvió, asiendo el borde del escritorio—. ¿Cómo puede minimizarlo así? Albert lanzó un suspiro. Por lo visto, Candy podía ser tan testaruda como un terrier.

—En realidad no estoy minimizándolo, Candy. Estoy haciendo todo lo que puedo para protegerme y proteger a mi familia, pero es un poco como luchar contra una sombra. Niell es artero.

Candy tomó del escritorio el cortaplumas de plata de Albert y comenzó _a _juguetear con él, haciéndolo girar entre sus manos y pasando los dedos por el grabado.

— ¿Por que piensa que es su primo quien está tratando de matarle?

— ¿Quién más podría ser? —Dijo Albert encogiéndose de hombros—. No soy un santo, pero juego limpio y pago mis cuentas. Me ocupo de mis propiedades; no me acerco a las esposas o hijas de otros hombres, con excepción de los presentes, por supuesto. —Hizo una pausa y la miró de modo insinuante. Ella flameó el cortaplumas en dirección a él.

—Nada de eso, vuestra _alteza. _Esto es serio. Quiero una respuesta directa.

—Sí, señora. Veo que fue usted una maestra excepcional en su empleo anterior. ¿Sus alumnas alguna vez se divertían?

—Muy rara vez, y ciertamente no si yo tenía algo que decir sobre el tema en cuestión. Ahora, respóndame.

—Nadie excepto Niell tiene razón alguna para desearme la muerte.

—Porque él heredaría todo.

—Sí, pero principalmente porque piensa que le he robado el ducado.

Candy frunció el ceño.

— ¿Cómo puede ser eso? ¿No son acaso vuestras leyes de sucesión lo suficientemente claras?

—Las leyes son claras, lo turbio son los hechos. Mi padre y el de Niell eran gemelos idénticos. Mi padre, al ser mayor por diez minutos, era el heredero. Niell cree que en el momento del nacimiento hubo alguna confusión, como qui la matrona no esperaba gemelos y los bebés fueron cambia dos. Según él, su padre debería haber heredado todo cuando murió nuestro abuelo y entonces Niell, no yo, debería ser el actual duque.

—Eso es ridículo, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, quizás no tanto como ridículo, pero sí improbable. Hasta donde yo sé, nadie, excepto Niell, ha cuestionado jamás este asunto. Su propio padre nunca lo hizo.

Candy asía con tal fuerza el cortaplumas que el grabado del mango quedó marcado en sus dedos. Si alguna vez necesitara probar que el sistema de herencia inglés era absurdo y peligroso, he aquí la prueba.

—Entonces, ¿cómo puede Niell acusarle de haberle robado el ducado, cuando el padre de él nunca acusó al de usted? Aquél era el momento razonable para disputar la sucesión.

—Es verdad, pero Niell no es un ser razonable.

— ¡Lo que no es razonable es vuestro sistema de primogenitura! Ésa es la raíz de este problema. —Candy le apuntó con el cortaplumas—. Si Inglaterra se deshiciera de todos sus títulos y esas tonterías de la herencia, la gente como su primo no se pasaría la vida esperando que otro muriera.

—No es así de simple.

Candy dio un golpecito en el pecho de Albert.

—Niell es un parásito. Admítalo.

—Lo admito. ¿Tiene planeado apuñalarme con eso?

— ¡Oh! —Candy miró inexpresivamente el cortaplumas—. No.

—Bien. —Albert tomó el cuchillo y lo puso de nuevo sobre el escritorio—. No me oirá defender a Niell, cielo, pero no puedo creer que en vuestro país no haya gorrones.

—Bueno, tal vez los haya, pero no es lo mismo en absoluto.

—No estoy tan seguro de eso. Puede que no los llaméis «Lores», pero creo que en vuestro país tenéis muchos hombres ricos a quienes alguien, un hijo u otro pariente, no lloraría si se marcharán tempranamente a recibir su recompensa celestial, dejando tras de sí sus tesoros terrenales, por supuesto.

— ¡Aun así, no es lo mismo!

Albert levantó una ceja y abrió la boca para responder, pero lo interrumpió un ligero golpe en la puerta.

— ¿Qué sucede, Layton?

—Un mensaje, vuestra alteza

El mayordomo le entregó un papel doblado y se retiró.

Albert echó un rápido vistazo al contenido y arrugó el papel en el puño

— ¿Qué ocurre?

—Acaban de encontrar muerta a Molly, la muchacha del Green man, estrangulada fuera de la posada.

— ¿Niell?

—Apostaría mi vida a que fue él.

Puso el papel arrugado sobre su escritorio y la atrajo hacia sí. Sus ojos azules tenían una expresión sombría y el gesto de contrariedad dibujaba una profunda arruga entre sus cejas. Candy sintió ganas de rozarle con sus dedos y hacerle desaparecer.

—Candy, sería mucho más fácil protegerla si fuera mi esposa y no sólo una invitada en mi casa.

— ¿Pero ser su esposa no me expondría a más peligros, vuestra alteza? Ahora soy sólo una norteamericana desconocida. Si me casara con usted, me convertiría en duquesa, ¿no? Y, supongo que, con el tiempo... —Candy se mordió el labio y concentró su mirada en la corbata de Albert—. Bueno, una vez que tenga usted una esposa, podría tener un hijo. Y un hijo sin duda enfadaría a Niell.

Albert le empujó suavemente la barbilla con el canto de la mano. A regañadientes ella elevó el rostro. Las sombras habían desaparecido de los ojos de él. Ahora brillaban con un fuego muy perturbador.

—Eso es muy cierto, cielo. Si tuviera una esposa, si te tuviera a ti como esposa, me dedicaría muy asidua mente a in tentar tener un hijo. Día y noche.

— ¿De día? —preguntó ella con voz aguda. ¿Podía la gente hacer a plena luz del día lo que fuera que hacían para tener bebés?

—Desde luego que sí. Antes y después de desayunar. Quizás también por la tarde.

Sin duda eso no podía ser posible.

—Está usted diciendo tonterías, vuestra alteza.

—Albert. —Deslizó el pulgar suavemente sobre los labios de ella—. Fue muy agradable oírtelo decir esta mañana. —Sus ojos recorrieron el mismo camino que un segundo antes había tocado—. Dilo, Candy. Por favor. Quiero oír mi nombre en tus labios.

—Esto es muy indecoroso, vuestra alteza.

Candy había intentado utilizar un tono enérgico, pero era difícil ser tajante cuando alguien estaba acariciándole las sienes con la boca.

—Albert.

De algún modo sus dedos habían llegado al pecho de él y estaban recorriendo los dibujos del chaleco. Se deslizaron por la suavidad de la seda y recordó con asombrosa claridad la sensación de ese pecho desnudo.

—Usted es un duque, vuestra alteza.

—Soy un hombre, cielo. —Su boca jugueteaba provocativa mente con una de las comisuras de los labios de Candy—. Muy hombre. —Se movió hacia la otra—. Por favor. Una buena norteamericana como tú no debería hacer caso de los títulos.

Su contacto era muy perturbador. Candy movió la cabeza para encontrar sus labios, pero él retrocedió.

Lujuriosa. Otra vez estaba comportándose como una mujer lujuriosa. Apoyándole ambas manos sobre el pecho, le dio un empujón. La presión de los brazos que la envolvían cedió.

—Ven, Candy. Sé que puedes hacerlo.

—Se está comportando usted de modo ridículo, vuestra alteza.

—Albert.

—Señor.

—Comencemos por la A. No es un sonido complicado. Trata de decirlo junto conmigo: «A. .A...a».

—Oh, válgame Dios. ¡Albert! Ahí tiene. ¿Ahora me dejará ir?

— ¿Debo hacerlo?

—Si no lo hace, lo llamaré «vuestra alteza».

—Eso no sería jugar limpio. —Albert sonrió abierta mente y se inclinó como para besarla, pero Candy se escabulló de sus brazos y huyó antes de ceder a sus lujuriosos deseos.

Albert se sirvió un vaso de brandy y se sentó junto al fuego. Realmente deseaba poder tener a Candy sobre su regazo, pero al menos había conseguido que lo llamara por su nombre. No permitiría que volviera a dirigirse a él como «vuestra alteza».

¿Qué iba a hacer con respecto a Niell? Haría averiguaciones, pero apostaría que nadie podría vincular a Niell con la muerte de Molly. Era posible que no estuviera involucrado, pero, como le había dicho a Candy, no apostaría su vida por esta última posibilidad. Sin duda tampoco apostaría la vida de ella.

¿Niell ya habría matado? Había oído rumores sobre una muchacha de la universidad. Él los había ignorado, pensando que eran infundados. ¿Se había equivocado? ¿Cómo podía asegurarse de que Candy estuviera a salvo? Ella tenía razón. El matrimonio con él la pondría en una situación algo peligrosa, pero la joven ya estaba en peligro ahora que Niell la había relacionado con él. Si estuvieran casados, Albert tendría derecho a protegerla. Podía encerrarla en su habitación, o en la de él. Encadenarla a su cama.

Sonrió mientras sorbía el brandy imaginando todas las encantadoras maneras de mantenerla ocupada y fuera del alcance de Niell.

A la mañana siguiente, mientras caminaba hacia la caballeriza, Candy iba pensando en Niell y en el disparo. No estaba preocupada por ella. Niell no era estúpido. Se daría cuenta de inmediato de que el duque de Andrew no podía casarse con la señorita White de Lakewood, quien no tenía un centavo. Pero ¿y Albert? Él no tomaba en serio el peligro que corría.

— ¡Candy!

Levantó la vista. Albert estaba de pie junto a la puerta de la caballeriza. El sol iluminaba su cabello rubio y los fuertes rasgos de su rostro. El corazón de Candy empezó a latir con más fuerza y sus labios se curvaron en una amplia sonrisa.

—Hola, Albert.

Vio ampliarse aún más la sonrisa de él.

—Ah, McGee. ¿Oíste mi nombre de labios de la señorita White?

Un hombre bajo y canoso conducía un caballo fuera de la cuadra.

—Claro que sí, vuestra alteza. ¡Todavía no he perdido el oído!

Candy sonrió y asintió mirando a McGee. Luego dijo:

—Se está usted comportando de un modo muy tonto, vuestra alteza.

—No, no puede volver atrás: de ahora en adelante tiene que llamarme Albert, ¿verdad, McGee?

El señor McGee se contentó con poner los ojos en blanco.

La expresión de Albert se tornó seria.

—Para nuestra primera lección vamos a quedarnos cerca de la casa, Candy. McGee dice que nadie ha visto a Niell ni a ninguna persona extraña en los alrededores, pero para qué correr riesgos innecesarios.

Candy notó que McGee había escupido en la tierra al oír el nombre de Niell.

—Por mí está bien. —Echó un vistazo al caballo cuyas riendas sostenía McGee—. ¿No es un animal un poco grande, señor McGee? —No logró ocultar del todo el temblor de su voz.

—Vea, señorita, no debe preocuparse. Pimpollo es manso como un cordero.

— ¿Pimpollo? —preguntó Candy mirando a Albert. El se encogió de hombros.

—Otra vez Rossmery—dijo—. Pero McGee tiene razón. Pimpollo es muy tranquilo. Venga a conocerlo.

Albert tomó las riendas de manos de McGee e hizo que el caballo adelantara unos pasos en dirección a Candy. Ella colocó con cuidado una mano sobre el cuello de Pimpollo. Aun a través del guante podía sentir el calor y la textura áspera del pelo del animal. Pimpollo se movió y su cuello se crispó. Candy retiró bruscamente la mano y miró a Albert. Éste hacía denodados esfuerzos por no romper a reír.

—Le doy mi palabra de que Pimpollo es tan plácido que un disparo de cañón no sería suficiente para sobresaltarlo.

—Haría falta un cañón para moverlo —farfulló McGee.

Albert alzó una ceja y Candy sonrió. La joven se volvió hacia Pimpollo y con cuidado le pasó la mano a lo largo del cuello. El animal se dio la vuelta y la contempló largamente.

—Sí que tiene unos ojos bonitos.

—Veamos qué le parece la vista desde la montura. —Albert le rodeó la cintura con las manos y la levantó.

— ¡Huy! —Bajó la vista hacia Albert, quien la mantenía cogida de la cintura para ayudarla a mantenerse firme. La joven podía sentir el calor de las palmas y cada uno de los de dos de él a través de los guantes y de la gruesa tela de su traje de montar. A él ni siquiera se le había acelerado la respiración pese a haberla levantado del suelo, que desde su nueva posición parecía estar realmente muy lejos.

Se arriesgó a mirar a su alrededor. Había por allí una asombrosa cantidad de trabajadores de la caballeriza que probablemente querían presenciar su primer intento de montar un caballo.

Cautelosamente enderezó la espalda y probó su equilibrio.

—Simplemente no estoy acostumbrada a ver el mundo desde este., ¡ay!...ángulo—dijo.

— ¿Le gusta?

—No estoy segura.

—Con eso basta. Ahora la voy a soltar. ¿Cree que podrá mantener el equilibrio?

Candy no estaba lo que se dice ansiosa por perder el apoyo de las manos de Albert, pero no podía parecer cobarde ante semejante audiencia.

—Seguro.

Él la soltó y retrocedió. Candy asió el borde de la montura. Albert sonrió.

—Bien hecho. Tenga, tome las riendas. No, no las empuñe con tanta fuerza. Tirará del hocico al pobre Pimpollo. Sólo sosténgalas suavemente y acostúmbrese al movimiento mientras yo llevo a Pimpollo hacia la pista de práctica y le hago dar unas vueltas.

Candy asintió con lo que esperaba fuera un gesto de seguridad. Albert guió a Pimpollo para bajar una suave pendiente. Al primer paso, ella volvió a asirse de la montura. «Albert no dejará que te caigas», se dijo a sí misma, y aflojó los dedos que la sujetaban a la silla. Se irguió. Para cuando hubieron completado dos circuitos de la pista de entrenamiento, ya era capaz de mantener bien el equilibrio.

— ¿Todo bien? —preguntó Albert.

—Sí. Creo que estoy lista para intentar dar el próximo paso.

— ¡Bien! —Albert hizo una seña con la cabeza a McGee y el mozo de cuadra trajo un enorme caballo marrón. Candy se alegró de que no le pidieran que lo montara.

—Ése no es el caballo que tenía usted en la posada.

—No, aquél era Newton. Este otro, Pitágoras, está en actividad parcial, pero tiene excelentes modales, ¿no es verdad, viejo? —Albert le palmeó el cuello y Pitágoras movió la cabeza como asintiendo—. Está más dispuesto que Newton a moverse a paso tranquilo, y él y Pimpollo se llevan bien.

— ¿Pitágoras y Newton? —Candy observó a Albert montar de un salto. Lo hacía parecer tan fácil...

—Así es. —Albert recogió las riendas y se volvió a mirarla-—. Siempre he sido aficionado a las matemáticas. Me dieron a Pitágoras cuando cumplí quince. A Newton lo compré yo cuando regresé de Cambridge. Él vino conmigo a la Península.

— ¿Estuvo usted mucho tiempo allí?

Albert miró hacia adelante y con un leve golpecito hizo que Pitágoras se pusiera en movimiento. Pimpollo le siguió, complaciente.

— ¿Mucho tiempo? No de acuerdo al calendario, pero si se mide el tiempo no por los días que transcurren, sino por el efecto que esos días tienen en uno... estuve allí eones. Es tuve en España desde el verano de 1811 hasta abril de 1813, cuando mi padre empezó a estar mal. Estuve allí para Ciudad Rodrigo, Badajoz y Salamanca, pero me perdí Vitoria y, por supuesto, Waterloo.

Candy vio crisparse el músculo de su mejilla cuando él apretó los labios. Luego sacudió la cabeza y sonrió, volviéndo se para mirarla de nuevo.

—En realidad fui a Norteamérica después de regresar de Cambridge y antes de partir para España. Cuidado con esa puerta.

Pitágoras guió a Pimpollo para salir de la pista de prácticas. Candy se inclinó ligeramente para alejarse de la cerca y Pimpollo, complaciente, se alejó un poco de la puerta para que la falda de Candy apenas la rozara.

—Eso estuvo cerca.

Albert rió.

—Pimpollo nunca la haría caer a propósito. Simple mente es un poco distraído.

— ¿Él se olvida de que estoy aquí encima?

—Bueno, sabe que hay algo sobre su lomo. Cuando aprenda usted a manejar las riendas, la obedecerá muy bien.

Candy se inclinó para darle a Pimpollo una palmadita en el cuello. El caballo sacudió la cabeza de un modo que ella interpretó como amistoso, haciendo tintinear el bocado.

— ¿Así que estuvo usted en Norteamérica? ¿Fue a Lakewood?

—Desgraciadamente no. Mi padre tenía algunas in versiones en Nueva York y Boston, así que fui allí. Tenía la intención de visitar a su padre, pero en vez de eso regresé al combate. Así que casi nos conocimos antes.

Candy intentó imaginar a Albert en el estudio atestado de su padre, entre panfletos políticos, libros de medicina y solemnes jóvenes republicanos. Hubiese resaltado como un cisne en un estanque de patos.

—Me temo que se hubiera aburrido como una ostra, a menos que le guste discutir sobre política.

— ¿Usted no hacía nada para divertirse?

—Cuidaba la casa y daba clases en la escuela.

—Aja. ¿Entonces yo no habría tenido que atravesar un mar de pretendientes para ganar su atención?

—No. —Candy lo miró de soslayo. Se juró que si veía lástima en sus ojos se bajaría del caballo en ese mismo instante y desaparecería dentro de su habitación para llorar con ganas.

No vio lástima. Vio... especulación. Levantó la barbilla.

— ¿Va a enseñarme usted a montar, o no?

Los labios de Albert se curvaron lentamente en una sonrisa.

—Sí, cariño, sin duda voy a enseñarle a montar.

Cuando finalmente regresaron a la caballeriza habían estado fuera dos horas.

—Lo siento. No era mi intención que la primera lección se prolongara tanto.

Candy desechó con un gesto de la mano la preocupación de Albert.

—Oh, por mí no se preocupe. Soy una muchacha norteamericana buena y fuerte.

Él rió por lo bajo.

—Esta noche va a convertirse en una dolorida muchacha norteamericana. Le recomiendo un baño caliente antes de la cena.

—Gracias, doctor. Seguiré su consejo.

Albert desmontó de un salto y alzó los brazos para ayudarle a apearse.

—Apóyese en mis hombros.

Candy asintió, pero cuando perdió el apoyo del caballo, sus codos cedieron. Su cuerpo se deslizó a todo lo largo del de Albert.

— ¡Oh! —Desde los pechos hasta los muslos, Candy sintió el contacto de ese firme cuerpo masculino. La recorrió  
>una oleada de calor, vergüenza y algo más. Era una sensación sobrecogedora, pero tenía que aferrarse a él. Sus piernas se<br>habían convertido en gelatina. Si soltaba los hombros de él,  
>caería cuan larga era sobre el patio de tierra de la caballeriza.<p>

La joven levantó la vista en un gesto de impotencia. Los ojos de él tenían nuevamente esa mirada absorta y apasionada.

—Basta.

— ¿Basta de qué? Fue usted quien se arrojó sobre mí.

—No es verdad.

—Aja. —Albert no se estaba quejando. Era una sensación muy agradable la del cuerpo de Candy apretado contra el suyo. Muy placentera, sin duda. Estimulante. Movió ligera mente hacia atrás las caderas para evitar que ella se escandalizara al notar cuan estimulado estaba e inclinó la cabeza para saborearle los labios.

—Albert—susurró.

— ¿Mmm?

En ella se mezclaban el olor del caballo, del aire fresco y de algo más, suave y dulce.

— ¡Albert! —Se puso tiesa y se las arregló para poner algo de distancia entre ambos—. Todos están mirándonos.

Sus ojos se veían enormes entre las pestañas rubias rojizas. El color verde había pasado a dorado. «Brillan», pensó él. Había en la mirada brillo y un matiz de pánico. El pánico lo alcanzó también a él. Se enderezó y miró alrededor. La gran cantidad de trabajadores presentes encontraron rápida mente labores de las que ocuparse en algún otro lugar.

—Lo siento. —Sonrió abiertamente. No lo lamentaba en absoluto, mejor dicho, lamentaba que ella se sintiera avergonzada—. Una vez que se casaran tenía la intención de besarle donde y cuando sintiera el impulso—. Pero realmente no debería arrojarse así sobre mí.

— ¡No lo hice! —Candy parecía una gatita indignada—. Me fallaron los brazos, eso ha sido todo. Estoy segura de que usted no se sorprendió más que yo.

Albert se quitó los guantes y acomodó un sedoso mechón de cabello dorado detrás del delicado borde de la oreja de Candy.

—La sorpresa no fue mi principal emoción.

Ella contuvo el aliento y alejó la cabeza de los dedos de él.

—No me mire así.

— ¿Así cómo?

—Como si quisiera tragarme entera o algo por el estilo.

Albert rió y, retrocediendo unos pasos, colocó sobre su brazo la mano de Candy.

— ¿La asusto?

Ella lo pensó.

—No. Estoy segura de que así debería ser, pero no me asusta usted.

—Entonces ¿cómo la hago sentir?

—No lo sé. —Miró su mano sobre el brazo de él—. Me hace sentir rara. A veces cómoda, pero otras veces agitada.

— ¿Agitada?

Candy se mordió el borde del labio inferior.

—Nerviosa, pero no de un modo desagradable. Excitada, quizás, como si estuviera esperando algo, pero no estoy segura qué. —Levantó la vista y vio la amplia sonrisa de Albert—. Lo está haciendo otra vez.

— ¿haciendo qué otra vez?

—Mirándome de esa forma. Es muy inquietante.

— ¿Lo es? —Puso la mano sobre la de Candy—. ¿Sabe cómo me hace sentir usted?

—No. —Lo miró, con ojos muy abiertos, expectante—. ¿Cómo lo hago sentir?

—Excitado, como si estuviera esperando algo. —Se inclinó acercándose a ella con mirada insinuante—. ¡Pero yo sí sé lo que estoy esperando!

Ella parpadeó una vez, luego retiró su mano y repentinamente lo golpeó en el hombro.

— ¡Oiga! ¿No sabe usted que no está permitido golpear aun duque?

—Yo soy norteamericana. Golpearé a cuantos duques me plazca.

—Eso le hará ganarse la simpatía de todas las viejas chismosas de Almack's. —Albert rió, imaginando la cara de Silence Jersey si Candy realmente golpeara a Devonshire, Rutland, o Cumberland—. Tendré que mantenerla estrecha mente vigilada cuando conozca a Prinny17. Nuestro Regente a menudo merece un buen golpe.

—Seguro que sí. ¿Por qué le soportáis?

—Porque será rey y, a diferencia de vosotros los norteamericanos, nosotros los ingleses aún estamos apegados _a _nuestra monarquía. Tal vez por temor a que, si Prinny se va, todos los nobles nos vayamos con él. No estoy seguro de poder adaptarme a ser un simple señor Andrew.

Candy se detuvo y Albert la imitó. La miró con expresión curiosa.

—Sería usted un maravilloso simple señor Andrew.

Albert la miró fijamente.

—Candy. —Pestañeó y desvió la mirada hacia la casa—. Candy, amor mío, espero de todo corazón que decidas aceptarme.

— ¡Candy, Albert dice que hoy vamos a ir a caballo has ta Westbrooke!

Candy dejó a un lado el libro que estaba leyendo y le sonrió a Rossmery. La muchachita prácticamente bailaba alrededor de la biblioteca. Su excitación parecía un pelín exagerada para algo tan trivial como una visita a un vecino.

—No puedo imaginar a Anthony supervisando la bandeja del té —dijo Candy, riendo.

—Bueno, en realidad no lo hará. Es decir, estoy segura de que habrá té y pasteles, puesto que la señora Mandley, su ama de llaves, hornea unos deliciosos, pero la intención es que practiques un poco más de equitación y tengas la oportunidad de ver la finca donde creció tu padre. —Rossmery se dejó caer en una silla junto a la de Candy—. ¿No es una suerte que la señora Croft justo haya terminado mi nuevo traje de montar? Voy mucho más a la moda, ¿no te parece? Parezco mayor y más...sofisticada. —Consiguió imprimir a sus palabras un tono confiado y ansioso al mismo tiempo.

—Oh, sin duda. Estoy segura de que, eh... Albert estará muy impresionado.

Rossy le sacó la lengua y Candy rió.

— ¡Sin embargo no creo que su actual comportamiento, señorita, impresionara a _lady Sara_ si ésta estuviera Montada en mi silla! Creo que ella señalaría que las damas no conducen con semejante entusiasmo. Toman asiento con un pelín más de gracia de la que usted acaba de mostrar y con toda seguridad no sacan la lengua.

—Pero ella no está sentada en tu silla y tú sabes que cuando quiero sé comportarme. —Rossy se puso de pie con elegancia e hizo una reverencia—. Señorita White, confío en que no tendrá usted inconveniente en acompañarnos esta tarde a una pequeña excursión hasta la finca de Lord Westbrooke.

Candy asintió graciosamente

-No, _lady Rossmery_, no tengo inconveniente alguno, es decir, si vuestra alteza en verdad ha dado su aprobación al plan.

Rossy soltó sus faldas y saltando a la pata coja fue has ta la puerta de la biblioteca.

—Por supuesto que lo ha aprobado. Fue idea suya, después de que el Mayor Cromwell trajo la noticia de que el mal vado primo Niell está lo suficientemente lejos, en Londres.

Un poco más tarde partieron rumbo a Westbrooke. El Mayor Cromwell y Rossy cabalgaban delante en tanto que Albert acompañaba a Candy un poco más atrás. Aunque su destreza en la equitación había mejorado mucho desde aquella vez que él la había levantado en brazos para sentarla sobre el lomo de Pimpollo, la joven sólo se sentía capaz de ir al paso.

—Lamento que tenga que cabalgar tan lentamente por mí—dijo ella—. Debe tener ganas de alcanzar a los demás.

—No, no es así —respondió Albert con una amplia sonrisa—. Ya cabalgué al galope esta mañana temprano y en realidad prefiero acompañarla a usted antes que a mi herma na. Ster cuidará de que Rossy no se lastime. Él solía hacer se cargo de nuestros reclutas más jóvenes en la Península.

Candy miró en dirección a Rossy y Ster. Apenas se veían a la distancia.

—¿Qué hará el Mayor Cromwell ahora que la guerra ha terminado?

—No lo sé —dijo Albert frunciendo el ceño—. No creo que él lo sepa tampoco.

— ¿No tiene una propiedad para dirigir?

—No. Es el segundo hijo, el de reserva. Después de regresar de Cambridge anduvo de juerga por Londres durante años, bebiendo, apostando, de pu... —Albert tosió— de pura juerga, haciendo cualquier cosa. Cuando me alisté en el ejército se unió a mí de puro aburrimiento, creo, pero fue lo mejor que pudo haber hecho. Le dio un propósito en la vida. Fue un excelente oficial.

Candy se mordió con fuerza el labio inferior. El Mayor Cromwell era simpático.

¿Y su hermano?

— ¿Knightsdale? ¿Qué tiene que ver él?

—Quizás necesita un administrador para su propiedad.

Albert rió.

—Knightsdale ya tiene un excelente administrador, Candy. No se preocupe por Ster. Él no necesita, ni quiere, ninguna ayuda, sobre todo de su hermano.

— ¿Por qué no quiere la ayuda de su hermano?

Él se encogió de hombros.

—Me imagino que ningún hombre quiere depender de su hermano, pero Knightsdale y Ster no se llevan bien. No es por resentimiento, de verdad, simplemente no tienen nada en común. Creo que Ster no debe haber dormido en su casa ni una sola noche desde que se fue a Eton18. Cuando viene por aquí se queda con Anthony o conmigo.

— ¿De verdad? —A Candy esto le pareció triste. Si ella tuviera la suerte de tener hermanos trataría de tenerlos cerca - ¿Entonces por qué no forma su propia familia ahora que puede echar raíces? ¿No quiere casarse?

— ¡No por lo pronto! Sólo tiene treinta, Candy. Aún le queda mucho tiempo antes de tener que casarse.

Candy frunció el ceño mirando hacia delante entre las orejas de Pimpollo.

—Usted es más joven que él, ¿no es verdad?

—Ay, pero yo tengo la carga de pasar mi título a la próxima generación. Una carga con la que espero ferviente mente que usted me ayude. —La miró de un modo insinuante. Ella dio un golpecito con las riendas a Pimpollo para animarle a moverse más rápido. El animal se detuvo en seco y se volvió para dirigirle una mirada de reproche.

Albert rió y acercó a Pitágoras para poder rozar con la pierna la falda de Candy.

—Si quiere huir de mí, cariño, ha elegido el corcel equivocado. —Se inclinó apoyando su mano enguantada sobre la de ella que sostenía las riendas—. Realmente espero que no esté planeando huir. —Empezó a acercarse cada vez más, con los ojos fijos en los labios de la joven.

— ¡Albert! —La voz de Rossy se oyó sorprendente mente cerca.

Albert se irguió rápidamente. Su hermana cabalgaba hacia ellos, con aspecto perplejo. A su lado, el Mayor Cromwell luchaba estoicamente por no romper a reír

— ¿Qué es lo que estás haciendo con Candy? —pregun tó Rossy.

Un interesante matiz de rojo cubrió el rostro de Albert. Candy se inclinó hacia delante para palmear el cuello de Pimpollo.

—Creo que tu hermano está dándole a la señorita White algunos consejos extra sobre equitación —dijo el Mayor Cromwell con expresión seria, aunque los ojos le bailaban con picardía.

— ¡Oh! —Rossy miró a Albert y luego a Candy—. Bueno, daos prisa, por favor. A vuestro paso nunca llegaremos a Westbrooke.

—Está aquí al otro lado de la colina, Rossy. Tú y Ster podéis adelantaros. La señorita White aún no está completamente acostumbrada a cabalgar.

Candy no iba a arriesgarse a quedarse nuevamente a solas con Albert, no cuando estaba segura de que el Mayor Cromwell sabía exactamente lo que aquél planeaba hacer ni bien ellos dos hubieran subido la colina.

—Estoy segura de que puedo arreglármelas para ir más rápido. —Tocó el flanco de Pimpollo con la fusta. Esto vez el caballo lanzó un largo e impetuoso bufido y, complaciente, comenzó a moverse un poco más rápido.

Westbrooke era una enorme casa de piedra gris que parecía haber tenido alguna vez pretensiones de castillo (sus inmensas puertas de madera se hallaban entre dos torres al menadas), pero se había desviado de ese objetivo a lo largo de los años. Ahora era un fárrago de torres, torretas, chimeneas y miradores.

— ¿No os perdéis allí dentro? —preguntó Candy boquiabierta ante la desconcertante fachada mientras Anthony los saludaba en el ancho camino de piedra por el que se llegaba hasta la puerta de la casa. El rió.

—No es tan complicado como parece —dijo, volviéndose para hacer un espectáculo del gesto de besar a Rossy en la mano. Candy notó el delicado matiz rosa que tiñó las mejillas de la joven cuando los labios de Anthony le rozaron la piel—. Entra y podrás verlo por ti misma.

Anthony los condujo por la gran escalinata abierta.

—Ésta es la parte original de la casa, construida en 1610. Sucesivos condes agregaron lo que les pareció, sin preocuparse demasiado por conjuntar el nuevo estilo con el antiguo. Ah, llegamos.

Candy se encontró frente a un largo pasillo donde col gaban pesados retratos enmarcados en dorado de los White que habían pasado por allí durante dos siglos.

—Éste es el primer conde. —Anthony señaló una pintura en tamaño natural de un hombre de largos rizos de color rubio rojizo que llevaba un amplio cuello de encaje blanco y bruñida armadura. Candy se tapó la boca con la mano, sin lograr apagar del todo una risita.

—Muy real —dijo Albert—. Córtele esos rizos que ondean al viento y tiene a Anthony listo para el combate. Revolvimos una y mil veces los áticos, ¿no es verdad, Anthony? Pero jamás encontramos esa armadura.

—Llegamos a la conclusión de que no existió—dijo Anthony, avanzando a lo largo de la fila de retratos. Cumplidamente le presentó a Candy a cada uno de sus ancestros. Volvió a detenerse frente a un gran óleo que colgaba al final del pasillo.

—Éste lo pintó Sir Joshua Reynolds el año antes de que tu padre partiera para Norteamérica. Mi padre solía decir que les había resultado terriblemente difícil lograr que George cooperara.

A Candy le resultó fácil creerlo. El hombre y la mujer mayor, los abuelos, y el otro joven, el padre de Anthony, estaban juntos formando un grupo. Parecían relajados y felices. Su padre estaba de pie a un costado, tieso y sin sonreír. Esperaba verlo sacar su reloj de bolsillo en cualquier momento y urgir al artista a que se diera prisa. Era obvio que creía tener mejores lugares donde estar.

—Creo que Sir Joshua capturó admirablemente el espíritu de mi padre.

Anthony rió y se volvió hacia la última pintura.

—Mi madre era gran admiradora de Sir Thomas Lawrence y su estilo más romántico, así que mi padre le en cargó que pintara nuestro retrato de familia. Confieso que comprendí perfectamente lo que sintió tío George.

— ¿Qué quieres decir, Anthony? —Rossy parecía casi in dignada—. En esa pintura pareces un muchachito muy dulce.

—Pues siento desilusionarte, Rossy, pero no lo era. Mi padre me sobornó con un pony si le daba el gusto a mi madre y me sentaba quietecito. Fue una verdadera tortura, pero es taba loco por tener ese pony.

—Veo que aún queda sitio en la pared, Anthony —dijo el Mayor Cromwell con una amplia sonrisa—. ¿Estás planeando colgar pronto tu propio retrato de familia?

Candy notó un repentino y vivo interés en el rostro de Rossy.

Anthony alzó las manos como si quisiera defenderse del mal.

—Me has confundido con nuestro amigo el duque aquí presente, Ster. Albert puede estar anhelando el casamiento, pero yo deseo seguir siendo un hombre libre por muchos años más.

Candy abrió la boca para explicar una vez más que Albert y ella no iban a casarse, pero se detuvo al ver la sombra que se apoderó de la mirada de Rossy.

Albert se apoyó sobre la barandilla de la terraza de Andrews y contempló el jardín bañado por la luz de la luna. La puerta a sus espaldas daba a la calidez y luminosidad de la biblioteca. Respiró profundamente, saboreando el olor de la tierra y la vegetación. El viento de principios de primavera jugaba con su cabello mientras él observaba las nubes nocturnas deslizarse por el cielo.

Adoraba Andrews. Lo llevaba en la sangre y en el corazón. Pero al día siguiente partían para Londres, con todo su ruido y suciedad. Lo más selecto de la sociedad estaría allí, con sus miradas agudas y sus lenguas aún más afiladas. Niell estaría allí. Sintió que la nuca se le ponía tensa e hizo girar la cabeza para relajarse.

No podían quedarse en el campo, sin importar cuánto le gustara a él. Rossy necesitaba su temporada. Igual que Candy. Debía tener la oportunidad de asistir a las fiestas, de bailar, e incluso de ser cortejada por otros hombres antes de que el la trajera de regreso a casa para hacerla su duquesa. Antes de que él la llevara a su cama para engendrar sus hijos.

Dios, apenas podía esperar. La tendría desnuda debajo de él otra vez, igual que en el _Green Man, _pero esta vez ella no le alejaría de un empujón. Esta vez él terminaría lo que apenas había alcanzado a empezar en la posada.

Lanzó una última mirada a la luna y al jardín. La silenciosa serenidad del paisaje iba a tener que durarle. En Londres hasta los jardines eran ruidosos y con demasiada frecuencia la niebla ocultaba la luna.

Se estiró y luego regresó a la biblioteca, cerrando tras de sí la puerta que daba al jardín y encaminándose hacia las escaleras que lo llevaban a su cama solitaria.


End file.
